


ROYAL BY HEART

by JeonSume



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Community: kpop-fixmix, M/M, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Prince Kang Taehyun, Top Kang Taehyun, bamtyun - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun x beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonSume/pseuds/JeonSume
Summary: Where 2 prince, Beomgyu and Taehyun falls in love with each other while Prince Taehyun is married to Beomgyu's eldest sister for their Family forced them to get married thinking that they'll match for each otherthey will now hide their love for each other on both of their royal families
Kudos: 15





	1. falling on the horse, or you?

NOTE: Not all characters in this fic are referenced by any idols, some are actual fiction. while the rest are referenced from(Gfriend members to soloist)

No specific time period

In a beautiful country that has been ruled by Kings and Queens of kingdoms in many years, there two kingdoms that share the most delightful friendship that you've ever seen. Daughter's and Son of those kingdoms would willingly share marriage with one another since it's very common to do so with all Royalties. I'll introduce you to them now

There is Kingdom of Shori, Ruled by King Choi He Sok and Queen Choi Yiren with two daughters Princess Choi Yuju and Princess Choi Emma the eldest, and let's not forget about their Beautiful son Prince Choi Beomgyu.

The other being Kingdom of Saico, Ruled by King Kang Li Jun and Queen Kang Siyeon with one daughter and two sons being Princess Sinb and Prince Kang Taemin with their youngest charming Prince Kang Taehyun

in this game of Royal marriage it's either you join the other's family name or take it, oops I made it sound like some type of war what I mean is whom ever family you wanna join too that is all.

-

A beautiful neat prince who is sleeping peacefully in his bed with five pillows scattered around him and blankets almost falling off into the ground, not so neat after all but still beautiful, he was dreaming of some kind of beautiful necklace that was given from a charm- aggressive knocking on the door that is flashing him away from his dream, he frowned his eyebrows and was kicking all the pillows that has fallen off to the ground out of disturbance and frustration, he was about to go back to sleep then- "Choi BEOUMGYU!" a loud scream that echoed through his door "I'm coming in" one of his sisters knocked the door down and went straight to where he is sleeping 

"ahhh Yuju noona what do you want" he said faintly still not able to open his eyes properly 

Yuju forcefully smacked a pillow on Beomgyu's face "wake up sleepy head" she shouts

"what why would you-" Beomgyu slowly opening his eyes and barely sitting back straight "I was having a good dream you know?" he growns while massaging his eyes 

"well that dream can wait later, we still have horse back riding practice today" Yuju says

"what? it's today?" 

"yes! I have to train you remember... since you're awful at riding" Yuju chuckles

"uughhh whyyyyyyy"

"stop whining it'll be in just a short time" she says while ruffling his brothers hair

"yah okay okay, just wait for me I'll get dress" 

Yuju smiles from his brothers cuteness even if he can be a handful most of the time

"hurry up, and your bed messy as ever- I'll wait for you at the field" she then shuts the door leaving Beomgyu with no choice 

"practice again I don't wanna fall on that thing again, nooo" Beomgyu whines at his bed then lazily gets up 

"well I have no choice, we need to make friends with the horse Beomgyu, LETS GO!" He childishly says as a motivation for himself "Choi Beomgyu is NOT a loser!" 

-

"we'll start going there"

"in the forest?" Beomgyu worriedly asks 

"oh common my bro, it's a safe forest when we past through those big trees we'll reach the huge grass field" 

"are we allowed to though?" scared Beomgyu

"yes we are, I go here all the time it's connected to the Saico Kingdom, It'll be fun Beomgyu" her sister says with puppy dog eyes convincing him to just go with her

with some hesitating thoughts Beomgyu sighs "okay sure I'll go with you" 

"yey!" Yuju jumps happily with a big smile

"okay stargaze we're going into the forest don't be scared okay" Beomgyu caressing its head, not clicking to him that he is the one who is scared 

"are you seriously telling that to stargaze, Beomgyu that is a horse you're the one who's scared" she chuckles

"Noona shh, you'll scare her" he dramatically says 

-

"I'm going now!"

"where are you going?" sinb questions 

"I'm gonna ride my horse today Noona, why?"

"this early Taehyun?"

"yah haven't rode Feather in a while. I want to give her some fresh air" Taehyun answers politely

"well okay, but how far are you going?" 

"just by the grass fields no worries I wouldn't be passing the forest" 

"well okay then Taehyun, be safe!" sinb smiles

Taehyun smiled back "okay Noona see you later"

"hey Feather! we are taking a stroll today, how have you been?" Taehyun talking to his Horse like it's his friend how sweet 

"I guessed you missed me, I miss you too Feather" - "now.....let's go, hiyaah!"

-

"wow the trees by the lake it's so pretty here!" Yuju exclaims 

Yuju looks at Beomgyu "are you getting close with stargaze now?" she questions with a laugh

"well I guess so, I haven't fallen yet"

"cause we're not actually running you see" Yuju laughs "the horse is still just walking"

"well Noona firstly I need connection okay" Beomgyu pouts 

Yuju continued teasing him along the way

"hey Beomgyu can you continue going that way I forgot my camera and I really want to take pictures" her sister asks

"what? No how can you be so forgetful?" 

"please just don't run with the horse just go straight that way and you'll reach the field, I'll be very quick since I can run with mine on the forest" Yuju giving the puppy dog eyes at him again

"well"

"Beomgyu you can do this, don't be scared you have a buzzer attached to you if you're in any trouble"

Beomgyu thinks again

"it will ring the palace, you're super close be brave"

"okay Noona, but be quick"

"I will!" 

Yuju rans off very fast leaving scared Beomgyu behind, but he'll be brave he doesn't wanna look like a coward you know

Beomgyu was going smoothtly until he sees a a sharp thorn on the ground that stargaze will be soon stepping on

"wait stargaze no be careful" instead of Beomgyu pulling the horse's saddle straps on the other direction, he just went on saying "STARGAZE NO!" head in hands

before he can even thought of maneuvering his saddle, the horse went - FAST

out of getting hurt obviously, Beomgyu knows that this will be the outcome of it but he just kept talking to the horse like it'll understood him or something, the horse is in feral

Now he's being dragged by his horse all around fastly in this big forest barely making it in the field 

he screams his lungs out and was trying to hold on "STARGAZE PLS STOP CALM DOWN GIRL!"

"IM NOT AN EXPERT IN THIS HORSE RIDING YOU KNOW" he screams, birds flying away in the trees

on the grass fields a prince couldn't help but notice loud torture noises at the near forest

"what the heck is that" he questions eyebrows frowning "sounds like someone's in trouble?"

"STOP MY HORSE IS CRAZY!" Beomgyu screams even more "STARGAZE DON'T MAKE ME FALL FOR THE NIGNT TIME PLEASE" 

Taehyun hears the sound getting louder as it is getting closer "Feather we need to check it out, sounds like a person!" then Prince Taehyun rushed into the depts of the noise forgetting that he promised he won't go in the forest

he sees another Prince that he barely recognizes

"HELP I'M GOING TO FALL!" beomgyu shouts

"hold on I'm coming!" 

Taehyun rushes at Beomgyu's paranoid pet chasing it /Embarrassing/ 

it was almost to late Beomgyu's pet stand up or jumped whatever you call it

then he flew/lmao/ 

right at that Taehyun was able to catch Beomgyu with his horse and was still chasing over Beomgyu's pet

Beomgyu was able to stopped screaming and was startled by a charming prince holding him by the waist and the other hands on the saddle, so he can sit steadily at the front /hope you can imagine that/ 

he was lost by the prince at his back and was just staring at his perfectly sculptured face and big eyes wondering who could they be? a beautiful creature saving him, now Beomgyu this is not the time

"hey Mr. Prince can you sit at my horse for a moment I need to get your you know" Taehyun said voice sweet as honey "Beomgyu just nodded and just watched Taehyun go 

Taehyun got off from his horse and chased the other by a whistle 

_so that's where the whistle are for?_ Beomgyu thought

it stopped and Taehyun calmed it down gently "relax, it's okay, it's okay" 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu "hey Prince! what's your horses name?" 

"ahhh-uh, its name?" Beomgyu looking stupid again _yes its name_ "Her name is stargaze!"

"calm down stargaze" Taehyun continued "I'm taking that sharp thing on your foot slowly okay, I'll be very gentle I promise" Taehyun slowly took it off and and Beomgyu's horse isn't in so much tense pain anymore "see all better now" 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu with a smile and made a thumbs up

Taehyun noticed that the other was still in shock _right he's probably traumatized_ he thinks

Beomgyu was still not uttering a word, busy looking at the random Prince he just met

"hey your horse is fine" Taehyun going up closer to Beomgyu while holding the other animal

Beomgyu softly nodded "ahh-ah thankyou very much for your-"

"here let me help you get down from there" Taehyun reaching out his hands "you're probably in shock right now 

Beomgyu hesitantly lends his hands then was strongly pulled that let him being held by the waist 

both was surprised 

"oh sorry was my pull to strong" Taehyun letting go slowly 

"no it's okay I was just startled" Beomgyu blushing by the embarrassment 

"oh I'm really sorry its just you're light as a feather you know?" Taehyun says almost blushing because of what he muttered, Taehyun thought he soundedto cheesy he cringed at himslef

"I- I am?" Beomgyu blushing even more 

"well- in a good way of course it's umm" Taehyun flustered 

"no I get what you mean I've been called light a lot when I was a kid but I was never described as a feather so" Beomgyu says while fixing his bangs as his habit

"oh well umm" Taehyun stopped

now that Taehyun saw Beomgyu clearly, he was bewildered by his intense beauty the way he fixed his hair and all was just making him feel things

Beomgyu was flustered by the way he was looking at him, he never felt so

"ohh sorry right" Taehyun realizing his mistake of staring for so long "forgot to ask what where you doing here and who are you?"

Beomgyu gulps "I'm Prince Choi Beomgyu from the Shori Kingdom, I went here with my sister since we planned on going to the grass field together but she forgot something so she went back and left me here, sorry for the trouble I made" Beomgyu politely bowing in front of him

"No please don't be sorry it was probably just an accident" Taehyun hurriedly says "Greetings Prince Choi Beomgyu, I'm Prince Kang Taehyun from the Saico kingdom" Taehyun giving back a polite bow 

"it wouldn't be a coincidence for us to meet, since our kingdoms are both close to each other" Taehyun continued

"ahh yes you're right" Beomgyu tucking his hair behind his ear on his left hands shyly 

"didn't you say you guys where headed to the field there?" Taehyun pointing his fingers

"yes but my sister is not here yet, did she lose her camera or something?" 

"wait" Taehyun immidietly holding Beomgyu's hands- Beomgyu got startled by the sudden touch "I can take you there if you want" the blonde prince suggesting 

"well that'll be nice but I think I should go home now my sister is taking to long" Beomgyu says worriedly 

"oh yah can you go home alone though?" 

"well umm" Beomgyu realizes, of course he can't dammit 

"I can get you home, I know the way in your palace from here" 

"will that be okay though?" 

"of course! they're probably looking for you right now"

"thankyou so much Prince Taehyun but like your.." Beomgyu blushes while signaling at his hands

"oh sorry I didn't know my hands where" Taehyun scratching his nape, both of them being so awkward at each other

-

"you sure you're okay with us riding the same horse?" Beomgyu asks body stiff

"I mean I don't think you're in the condition to-" 

"yah but am I supposed to be at front like?" Beomgyu blushes

"is it making you uncomfortable?" Taehyun asks whilst getting closer to his shoulder 

Beomgyu can feel the closure and his ears was turning red at this point 

"no no it's fine it's just"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to go from my back since I'm more comfortable this way" he explains "by comfortable I mean I don't want anyone touching me from the back so"

"oh I understand it's fine I'll just stay silent" Beomgyu clumsily says

Taehyun finds the action of the black haired prince cute, the way he felt like he needed to protect him even if his palace is probably finding him right now

-

along with the stroll they talked about so many things along the way like what they like, what they hate, how many siblings they have, how was it in their place and many more

"we're here" Taehyun says while he feels relieved that the prince went home safely 

Taehyun goes down and offered his hands again, like Beomgyu couldn't go down by himself like

"no I could go down by myself" Beomgyu says whilst trying to go down from Taehyuns large pet that is 2x bigger than his

then guess what, his clumsy self slipped

and fell onto Taehyuns arms /breaths in/

"oh look I caught you" Taehyun bluntly says

while Choi Beomgyu's blood pressure is technically rising up now

Beomgyu goes down fast on the ground immediately

"thankyou so much Prince Taehyun for bringing me back safely here" Beomgyu says while shacking the other Prince's hand 

"you're welcome Prince Beomgyu" he smiles

Beomgyu smiled back sweetly 

"I need to get going now my Prince, may we see each other again"- "hiyaah"

and there where blonde Prince went vanished in front of Beomgyu's eyes 

_but wait did he just called me 'my prince'?_ Beomgyu felt his heart tingled 

"Beomgyu!" a familiar voice shouted

Beomgyu looked from his back "Noona! what the heck? where were you?"

"My brother I'm so sorry my horse felt sick when I was going back to the palace and I dragged him here, I went to put him to the vet first I'm really sorry" Yuju says while hugging his brother tightly 

"I'm so glad you went back here safely, how did you do that?" 

"well umm somebody-"

"never mind as long as you're safe, let's get you and stargaze back home" Yuju sweetly said

-

Taehyun went back running in the forest, the loud sound of his horses steps echoing in the forest whilst him thinking about the brown haired prince he just met, smiling all the way into the palace 

until 

"Kang Taehyun!"

"oh no" Taehyun muttered 

"where have you been My brother?, the guards where looking all over for you"

"Noona I'm"

_**~ROYAL BY HEART~** _

_

this is chapter 1 by royal by heart (rbh) /same authour/ sumedekku- jeonsume,

possible typos

hope you enjoyed! ><


	2. Prince Red Cheeks?

"oh-" a man echoed on a hallway 

"why are you waring such clothes, Prince Taehyun" a Man raising his left eyebrows while he observes the person he is questioning 

"Taemin hyung, good morning" Taehyun greets his brother with a smile on his face

making Taemin even more curious for the good mood his brother is showing 

"what's with your clothes? are you going out?" Taemin questions with a smile

"oh yes I am, but please don't tell Sinb noona or she will_"

"get mad?" Taemin continues

"tell me why do you need to go out in this time, your sister already scolded you yesterday" Taemin says with a hint of concern

"well I'm not telling where but, I'll be using my horse again" he says while fixing his clothes

"you know that's the reason why you got scolded, right my brother?"

"I know but" Taehyun thinks again before he continues "if ever she finds me, just tell her I went to my other royal friends in painting at their palace" 

"and which friend is that?" Taemin asks again

"just tell her I didn't say whom and I went away in a hurry" he says confidently

Taemin took a deep breath "well that's smart of you, now she'll get mad at me for not asking you 'whom' in the first place" he laughs 

Taehyun let out a little chuckle "it's fine hyung, she's going on a tea party today with her royal friends, she'll be very busy don't worry" 

"right I forgot about that" Taemin looks down and up again "but that doesn't mean that I'll let you" 

"your strict voice won't stop me hyung, I covered you up three times last week with-" he smirks

"ok shhh" The older immediately shutting him down

Taehyun smiled as he knows he'll succeed

Taemin sighs "ok fine I'll let you, but be safe" 

"I will I won't take that long" the younger patting his brothers shoulders

before Taehyun can even go "but wait" 

Taehyun looks back

"did you style your hair today? you know you'll be-" 

"Hyung goodbye now see you later" and the little one dashed off immediately 

Taemin sighs as his brother ran away from him just like that

-

"oh stargaze I'm incredibly sorry about yesterday, good thing that prince charming saved the both of us there" Beomgyu says as he talks to his poor horse "I never knew I'll meet the youngest prince in Saico kingdom just like that, can you believe it "he says as he day dreams about him 

Beomgyu was feeding his horse some carrots while he story tell his fairy tail like experience, he was smiling like a freak

"and oh the way he held me on the hand, the way he looked at me, the way he caught me by the arms!" he blushes "the way he called me 'my prince' ahhhhhhhh" Beomgyu's heart skipped a bit by just thinking about it 

the way he was jumping in front of the horse out of excitement, what a sight 

"but like" he chuckles "it's not like I'm in love or anything, right stargaze?" he squeals 

"oh I'm kidding, he's just attractive that's all we don't even know him yet so I would probably be very calm when I see him again" he says with confidence

until he looks back at the far distance 

he squints his eyes to get a better view, then his eyes went bigger realizing or thinking that

_wait is that prince- oh no it can't be_ he covers his mouth _no way what is he_ he thinks again

Beomgyu blinks his eyes a couple more times

_gosh did he notice me? is that really him-_

_-_

Taehyun rushed in to the forest going closer to the other kingdoms side, he felt excited and nervous to what he's doing

he actually doesn't know where did this idea of him came from as Beomgyu wouldn't know if he paid a visit or not

at first he wanted to check if Beomgyu's horse was okay 'that's why he's paying a visit'

but is it the animal he wanted to really see? 

on the way there he's thinking of a handsome tall brownish black haired boy, with redish cheeks and beautiful eyes, hair fluffy and round clumsy but graceful 

why think about the prince while the horse was the intention? 

he arrives and sees a prince feeding some carrots on a horse 

he didn't expect to see Prince Beomgyu immediately when he arrived 

but he wanted to-

he observed him for quite a while now, the way he was jumping cutely in front of his pet, and looked like he was having a whole conversation with it

Prince Taehyun chuckled while watching

"oh look Feather, he talks to his pet like what I do to you" he says

he's expected to go back now but he did have another plan going on in case he sees the prince again

he steps closer while 

Beomgyu turns his back 

he sees a confused Prince in front of him, well as expected 

he gets closer and closer at him until he meets the rosey red cheeks again

"hi Prince we meet again"

-

"wh-what are you" Beomgyu enable to utter a sentence

"oh sorry Prince Beomgyu I must've startled you" he says then bows

"NO- I mean yah you did but no need to say sorry" Beomgyu making it obvious he wasn't at all calm when he met the prince again

"you're probably wondering why I'm here are you" The blonde prince says while massaging his nape

Beomgyu gave a tiny nod

"well it'll sound crazy but I was planning to check your horse this morning to make sure it's okay and... I saw you here and wanted to say hi"

"oh- how thoughtful of you Prince Taehyun, I really got surprised" beomgyu looks down shyly

"say?"

Beomgyu looks up as he hears the blonde

"have you been to the big green field before?" he shyly asks 

"well no, only my sister has" 

"if so then.." 

Beomgyus heart started pounding

"would you want to go with me" 

he felt his heart burst as he sees Prince Taehyun offering a hand, and go with him where now? his whole face turned red so fast there and there 

"hey are you okay?" the blonde asks

"no no I'm okay I'm okay" Beomgyu says while he turns his back at Taehyun to hide his face 

Taehyun smiled from the back 

"so are you coming Prince?" he asked again

Beomgyu doesn't know what to answer but he said "Yes, sure I'll go with you"

"great! I didn't expect for you to agree but thankyou"

"no worries, but how long-"

"it's okay it'll only be for a while" 

Taehyun smiled as Beomgyu smiled back

-

right now both of them are riding in a separate horse non like yesterday

Beomgyu decided to ride on his own today knowing he's still scared to, especially when his sister isn't there with him 

he keeps stealing glances from the other and kept getting flustered when he almost gets caught 

while Taehyun is laughing at his mind right now, finding it cute

"you know I could teach you how to ride horses better Prince Beomgyu" the blonde spoke

"oh really Prince Taehyun... well it's very hard to teach me though my sister can't even handle me"

"oh" Taehyun chuckles "I'll try my best then, and plus this is one of the reason why I'm taking you there"

"r-really?" 

"yes, why would you think I'll take you there then?" 

Beomgyu got shy, I mean he doesn't know either 

Taehyun noticed "forget that I asked that" 

-

"wow this place is huge" Beomgyu exclaims as they arrived at their destination, sounding a little scared at the moment

"this is the best place to practice, are you ready Prince?"

"don't be scared, I'm here"

Beomgyu gave a shy nod

Taehyun smiled

"I'll be gentle with you don't worry"

The blonde prince started teaching the normal basis of riding to the other

not that the other doesn't know it already 

the tasks gets harder but Taehyun was there to guide him

a prince teaching another prince to ride a horse to a huge place with just the both of them plus just being still kind of strangers since they just met... in a weird scenario, that's what you don't see everyday

"are you tired?"

"sort of Prince" Beomgyu answers while catching his breath 

"come down for a second let's get some fresh air by the tree" he points

they sat by the tree to rest... they were silent at first

"you did great today Prince Beomgyu" Taehyun looked and smiled at him

Beomgyu smiled back lowering his gaze 

"thankyou, thankyou for guiding me all the way Prince Taehyun"

"oh it's nothing as long as I can help"

"but why did you suddenly want to teach me though.. we just met" Beomgyu asks curiously

Taehyun thought for a second before he answers 

"I know we just did but well I didn't want to see that horrible thing happening to you again" he sweetly answered 

"oh" Beomgyu laughs softly "I fell a couple of times while riding that thing since when I was a kid, I'm bad at balancing and I'm very clumsy" 

"I see, I hope my teaching helped"

Taehyun looks directly at him

"Prince red cheeks"

Beomgyus heart stopped, as he couldn't believe what he heard

"R-red cheeks??" he said stuttering 

"how am I red cheeks????"

the blonde prince laughs a bit

"well I noticed your cheeks gets redish a lot of times, so" 

"oh" Beomgyu says, still enable to process the sudden nickname 

"don't you like it?"

Beomgyu looks back at him

"N-No not at all, I think the nickname sounds"

"cute" Taehyun chuckles

"ya- yah"

"just like you"

_like me?? Beomgyu Breath_ He thinks to himslef

"I think I need to get you home now Prince" 

-

"thankyou again Prince Taehyun, you were an angel to me yesterday and today"

"oh you're welcome" the blonde answered

"that was nothing, I'm glad I could help" he says while he went to hug the other

Beomgyu was startled but hugged back

"stay safe, my prince"

"Feather lets go"

_Feather? that was the name of his horse?_ Beomgyu thought and instantly smiled

"well stargaze let's go, did you have fun today?"

-

Taehyun successfuly went back to his palace and straight to their royals dining table

"you're smiling a lot lately Taehyun, whats up?" the king muttered nicely

"oh it's nothing Father" he says while thinking of the Prince he met again today

"say.... we're gonna meet a special royal family soon, be nice"

all of them looked up from their plates except the blonde boy who is still focused on his thoughts

"who is it Father?" Taemin asks

"it's a secret, you'll see"

"but Taehyun I need you attention for this"

Taehyun snapped from his trance and instantly looked at the king

"what is it Father?" he asks

"you'll find out, but it's a really really big project for you, got it?"

" yes Father"

_

thankyou for reading chapter 2, hope you enjoyed 


	3. Love Song

A beautiful morning has awoken the only Prince in Shori Kingdom, He danced around while getting off the bed and hummed sweetly while getting dressed up 

He styled his hair making sure it's fluffy and round, looked at the mirror and was mesmerized by his own beauty 

He stormed away to his room and was headed outside the Palace, and all Royal guards bowing at him all the way

"You're Majesty, what place would we be taking you today" one Royal guard asks 

"Mister, to the grand music store please" Beomgyu answers 

"At your service you're majesty"

"wait-" a female voice was heard before Beomgyu can even go in to his car 

Beomgyu looks back to see who it is

"Beomgyu honey can you pick up some music for me please" the woman asked

"Emma Noona why won't you just come with me" Beomgyu questions 

"sorry Beomgyu I have a lot of things to do, due to Fathers commands" she answered sounding a little devastated 

"oh, do you have any specific_"

"oh- I'm about to go, just pick anything for me Beomgyu_" her sister says as she dashes of inside the palace 

"alright then"

-

A siren was heard around the grand village, it means a royalty was coming 

Prince Beomgyu arrived at the place and was greeted by shock villagers who was at the same location, he bows respectfully at them while some Royal scouts guarded the place 

"is that Prince Choi Beomgyu" - "wow it's been a long time since I saw him again"- "he's so handsome" murmurs of the villagers that is being heard 

the villagers gave him some space and bowed at him so that the Prince can roam around peacefully 

he looks at all the music that was displayed in any genre- and then until he heard another siren

_another royalty was coming?_

He looked back to see who it is, at first it was hard to tell but he instantly recognized that it was the blonde Prince in front of his eyes again, /tall, handsome, charming, brave/ guards was surrounding him and was looking around while walking closer, he felt his heart pounding again but he doesn't know why 

damn what a coincidence this time 

"Prince Taehyun is here also"- "he looks charming as ever"- "Prince Beomgyu and Taehyun in one room, have those two met?"- "shhh look are they communicating?" the whispers of the villagers around the place

"Prince Taehyun I didn't expect to see you here" Beomgyu greeting first this time

"me neither Prince Beomgyu, good to see you here" the other says as he smiles directly at him

Beomgyu was still in shock, still frozen by the sudden appearance of the other again, he blinks his eyes and tries to say something

"so you also buy albums here?" the red cheeks prince asks

"yes I do Prince, but it has been a long time since I'm here" the blonde Prince answered

"oh, me also" the other one says while nodding awkwardly 

"do you wanna go somewhere else in the store Prince? I think theirs to many people watching" Taehyun suggests

Beomgyu nodded right away

the both of them went together somewhere else in the same direction, walking away from people 

making some people wonder since they never knew about this two being close or looking rather, or even just meeting once, normally when two royalties meet across kingdoms, a news will be published that they just did

if they haven't met yet normally they would've just ignored each other, well that's what others know, or has been normalized 

"so what genre do you like Prince?" the blonde asks

"oh well anything as long as the song is good"

"do you have any albums or music in mind that you'll play" he asks again

"no not yet, I listen to a lot of ballad last time though or some deep songs" Beomgyu says with a slight giggle 

"oh really, same I like ballad also and some innocent concept" Taehyun muttered

"you listen to innocent concepts? that's cute" Beomgyu mutters back

"Glassbead is my favorite song for being innocent" Taehyun says

"I guess you have taste" the other says with a big sweet smile

that the other really enjoyed seeing 

"so........ do you listen to love songs?" the blonde randomly asks

Beomgyu was startled when he heard that, he didn't expect this type of question, and he felt like blushing and didn't know why

"well umm, yes but there isn't much that I can find that I like right now" he says while pulling his hair back to his ears looking shy 

"do you wanna listen to one?" the blonde says while looking directly at the other

which the other shyly looked away, _listen to what now prince??_ Beomgyu eternally screaming

"s-sure if you have anything in mind" he quietly says 

Taehyun chuckles a bit from the others answer, feeling quite excited to listen to a song with him..... which is about love 

"this song title is called 'make you mine' do you know it?" the blonde asks

"no, not yet" Beomgyu's heart pounded just by hearing the title 

"here I'll play it now"

so the song starts playing

_well, I called you darling and everything will be okay_

_'Cause I know that I am yours and you are mine_

_Doesn't matter anyway_

_In the night, we'll take a walk, it's nothin' funny_

_Just to talk_

Beomgyu closes his eyes to listen to the song better and was boping his head slowly with the melody, as Taehyun watches the other do his act, he was just staring at him the whole time with the song playing in the background 

_Put your hand in mine_

_You know that I want to be with you all the time_

_You know that I won't stop until I make you mine_

_You know that I won't stop until I make you mine_

_Until I make you mine....._

as the song finishes playing Beomgyu opens his eyes just to see the blonde Prince look directly at him fondly, he fidgets his eyes and back to Taehyun

"hey the song is done" he says

Taehyun snaps himself and realizes the embarrassing in tor nation he just did

"oh right, umm did you like it" he blushes

"yes I did, the song was great Prince" Beomgyu answered shyly

both couldn't make a minute eye contact, both were a blushing mess, they both did this to themselves 

"You're highness are you finish picking up some music" one of Beomgyus servant asks 

"oh right that's what I'm gonna do, please wait"

"You're Majesty are you done, we won't stay here for long" one of which Taehyuns servant also asks

"yes right, I'm sorry be out in a sec" 

both rushed and did the things they were intended to

their servants payed for them and they were set to bid their farewells ones again

"umm well it was a great day, goodbye Prince Beomgyu"

"you too Prince Taehyun, thankyou" 

-

Beomgyu got back from his palace, face still quite red from what just happened he couldn't believe he just listened to a love song with the Prince and the other was the one to suggest it, it felt like just a dream to him

"Beomgyu!" one of his sisters calling his name

"what did you get me?" she asks excitedly

"oh just some ballad and sort of party music" he answers

"oh that's great, thankyou so much I'm delighted Beomgyu" Princess Emma exclaims 

"but wait, are you sick or something? your face looks very red" she asks with a worried tone

"well umm no bu-"

"BEOMGYU!" one of Beomgyu's loud sister screaming his name'

"Yuju noona?"

"care to tell us something?" Yuju says voice serious 

"what huh?" Beomgyu very much confuse 

"Yuju why are you screaming?" her other sister asks

"there's this news paper going around with a picture of you and Prince Taehyun on the music shop thingy together communicating, now all villagers are confused wondering"

"WHAT?!" Beomgyu shouts 

"yes, I thought it was edited at first but it isn't, Mother and Father will surely finds out about this and will ask you a lot of questions"

"Beomgyu why didn't you tell us you were close to the youngest Prince on Saico Kingdom" Emma asks "we will have a serious problem with that"

"what why? why does it even matter if we know each other, does every body needs to know?" Beomgyu says with a hint of frustration 

"yes those are the rules, you could've told us something" the older sister says

"how long were you guys friends?" Yuju asks

"just two days ago but-" 

"two days? how did you guys even-" 

"silence!" a loud voice making the two Princess stop "I'll talk to him, Choi Beomgyu come over here right now!"

-

"you could've told us you know"

"Father I'm sorry I didn't know it was needed" Taehyun says with his head down

The king sighed "I don't know if what reaction we're gonna receive since they're the special royalties were gonna meet" 

Taehyuns head instantly went up 

"but you being close to Princess Emma's little brother would also grant us an easy way?" The king continued 

"Princess Emma how did she get in this conversation?" Taehyun asks

"you'll find out, but for now I need to contact the other kingdom, I won't let you leave this palace just yet Kang Taehyun"

"yes father"

"umm so Tae..."

"what is it Hyung"

"is that the reason why you went out last time? to meet a prince?" Taemin asks arms crossed

"not now Hyung, I'm going to my room" Taehyun instantly going away just to dodge the question

"you didn't even answer me, you're acting suspicious"

"Goodnight hyung!" 

-

"you guys don't even know you two existed, wow" 

"Father forgive me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we met so weird and-" 

"I'm not totally mad that you know him my son, in fact this is a strategy I just wish you told us sooner so news like this won't spread so randomly" 

"st-strategy Father?" Beomgyu questions, mind went curious by the word

"well umm you see someone's got to help your biggest sister, but I didn't know it would be you" The king says

"My sister? Emma Noona? why do I need to help her Father?"

"for her future of course"

"f-future?" Beomgyu still being confused

"well my son I think you should go take a rest now"

"Father I still have questions"

"it's okay Beomgyu I'm not mad, goodnight"

-

Beomgyu walks very slowly to his room, mind questioning a lot of things 

_strategy?_ he thinks, he doesn't normally think in debt about this stuff but, he hopes that the thing he is thinking wouldn't come true

_could it be that my sister would be?_ he thinks _and Prince Taehyun_ he shakes his head knowing he doesn't like what he's thinking 

As he arrives closer to his room he sees a palace servant holding a package beside his room

"to you Prince Beomgyu" the servant says while handing the package in front of him

"is it for me?" the Prince asks

"yes it is you're majesty"

"from whom?"

"it's from Prince Taehyun, you're Majesty it's a Private package"

"oh really, thankyou mister" 

Beomgyu is so surprised by receiving a package by who again now?

he opens it and saw a letter laying down from a music disc, it was the song they played in the shop, he felt his cheeks heat up

he reads the letter first

_to Prince red cheeks,_

_hi Prince Choi Beomgyu, you're probably confused to why this arrived to you, well I figured that at that time I was staring at you while you were listening to it, I felt that I should gift it to you, I hope you don't mind though I just want to see you listen to it more, plus when we bidded our goodbyes I didn't get to hug you so I was a little devastated._

_Prince Kang Taehyun_

Beomgyu almost squealed but greatefully stopped himself he looked at the letter again and blushed, accounting to the nickname _Prince red cheeks_

_oh Beomgyu don't feel anything, he probably just want's to be JUST friends with me_ he thinks

he bows his head and closes his eyes

_especially when we become- brothers in law_

___

if you guys haven't listened to 'make you mine' you should it's a good song, I recommend it!


	4. Skating on my Feelings

"Beomgyu I swear if you're not awake yet!" one of which Beomgyu's lovely sister shouts at his door

"oh" she lets out after she went in to his room

"wow aren't you ready for today" she exclaims out of amusement 

"well isn't it today important Yuju Noona?" Beomgyu mutters out 

"you sound kinda down my brother, what's up?"

"nothing Noona I'm just nervous" he says, while facing Yuju from the back facing the window

"why?, aren't you supposed to be excited cause we're meeting the saico-"

"well, yes and no" Beomgyu interrupts 

"your friend is gonna be here, don't worry Father is not really mad anymore you know" Yuju continues to talk

Beomgyu finally faces her "I know, it's just it's gonna be very awkward"

"huh?" Yuju got a liitle confused to what he said "awkward?" she questions

"you'll see later, if what I'm thinking comes true"

Yuju nodded awkwardly cause she doesn't know what the heck her brother is saying to her

"well this is awkward I should just go I'll wait for you later" she says while rushing to get out "oh and, your suit looks dazzling today I don't know where you got the motive to dress like that goodbye!" she said lastly 

Beomgyu looks at himself from the mirror and was looking like thoughts were interrupting him a lot, at the same time was amused to what he's wearing 

_how can I not have the motive to dress up today_ he thinks _a special person- I mean family is going here_

he sighs "why the heck is he coming here" he says while looking at the mirror "I literally freeze every time I see him, my heart pounds every time he gets closer to me" he grunts and almost screams 

"we can get through this just don't be weird later" he says while bumping his head to the mirror

-

"brother, act nicely later okay"

"yes.... Noona" 

"here put this perfume on" 

"Sinb Noona I can handle myself now you know?" Taehyun abruptly said

"I know but I just wanna make sure your image looks perfect later" she says strictly

Taehyun smiles from the cute help his sister is giving him, he can't stay mad to his favorite sibling

"oh Noona thankyou so much but of course I'll take care of my image" he says with a big smile

"what?" she chuckles "where did you get this motivation from huh?, before you couldn't care less about this things"

Taehyun thought about it _motive? well it's probably by someone_ he thinks

"I'm just starting to grow up now noona, nothing to worry" he says

"well if you say so" she sighs "I should probably let you go by just a little bit, I'm counting on you" she says while walking out to his room

Taehyun was relief to find himself alone again, he looks around till he found pretty red roses laying around his table, it was the roses he used to collect when he goes outside

He picks them up and smiled as he remembers a specific face while looking at it, it's pretty and red I wonder what or who it is?

He thought of tying them up so they can all stick together, _yah I can give this_ he thinks excitedly

-

"ALL HALE KINGDOM OF SAICO" the man screamed and a siren along with it came 

footsteps of the said royalties were getting closer to the shori main entrance, everyone was ready to greet each other especially the Kings and Queens 

"Welcome! Saico Kingdom" the Shori King greeted and bowed

"My Greetings to King Kang Li Jun and Queen Kang Siyeon" the Shori Queen also greeted 

"I'm thankful for you to welcome us, King Choi He Sok and Queen Choi Yiren" the two Royalty leaders of Saico said and bowed back 

"I'm presenting you my son Prince Kang Taehyun" The king said

Kang Taehyun smiled and greeted himself after, which Beomgyu tried to look away which Taehyun made him throw glances at him

"this is my eldest Daughter Princess Emma" The other King introduced 

Princess Emma also greeting herself politely, which Taehyun didn't even bat an eye on since his eyes was fixated on another royalty who was barely making an eye contact on him

"shall we continue this in another place in the palace?"

"gladly King Choi"

-

they went in a room with lots of chairs or coaches that was just meant for royal visits

"so I heard Prince Beomgyu, you and my son are pretty close now?" 

Beomgyu almost chocked on air by the sudden mention "well umm sort off King Li Jun" he says shyly 

"sort off?" the king questioned again

"well Father we just met like three days ago don't push him to much" Taehyun interrupts 

Beomgyu looks up at Taehyun and smiled shyly, the blonde then was happy for squeezing one tiny smile at him

"oh well, surely you two will get closer sooner" Beomgyus Father said 

"But Princess Emma surely you need to get closer to my youngest son"

Beomgyus heart started beating out of the question, can't believe that his guess might be right 

as for Taehyun he was greatly confused cause Princess Emma was always brought up along with him

"uhm Father what does that mean?" Emma sounding confused and quite scared 

"guess you haven't told your daughter yet?, I haven't told my Son too" the other King chuckles which the other Parents followed

"Father what?" Taehyun asks, voice sounded terrified 

"King Choi I think we should start telling them"

"you're right!"- "Prince Taehyun, you'll be marrying my daughter Emma" The Kings said bluntly 

"WHaAt?" Emma exclaims eyes widen up by shock "Father I'm not ready" she continues 

Beomgyus heart went down all the way to his stomach, doesn't give an anything even if his heart stops pounding right now _I knew this will come_ he thinks while looking down _strategy my ass_ he continues to think while his whole face is currently pale right now

as for Taehyun, he stopped moving and was looking like a sad statue, he really felt like crying cause he doesn't wanna get married yet, plus he doesn't know how to develop any certain feelings from the Princess, sure she was pretty, kind, and well mannered but he knows deep down she wasn't his type _an easy way my ass_ he thinks 

"Calm down my daughter" her Father said "sure you are, don't worry the marriage won't be held now or tomorrow, we're gonna wait for Months of course, for now you should get to know Prince Taehyun" He continues

Princess Emma looked at Taehyun and felt sick, she was older- she's not comfortable with younger Prince like him- she looks at him like he's some type of Beomgyus twin or something 

"Sinb Noona did you know about this?" Taehyun asks looking teary eyed, which is all acting to him 

"Taehyun I'm sorry" she says apologetic

"Father are you sure? she's like a Sinb to me" the teary eyed prince whispered 

"hey!, keep it down it doesn't matter you know, you'll love her I promise"

Taehyun looked away frozen

As for Beomgyu, his soul probably ascended somewhere else looking away from nothing, just the idea of that blonde Prince being his future eww brother in law just bothered him for some reason 

I can assure you that they probably didn't have romantic moments when they first and last met!

"hey Beomgyu... you okay bro?" Yuju asks worrisome 

"huh" Beomgyu snapping away to wherever he is from "y-yah I'm okay"

"you look sick"

"no I'm fine" he boringly said, yah! he's sick of this of course 

"oh" Yuju lastly said, looking confused cause Beomgyu looked like he can burst in to devastation in any second now 

"my Daughter step closer to Prince Taehyun please"

"huh? why?" the Princess flinching while she asks

"just go my daughter it's okay" the King demands

The Princess hesitated a lot while stepping closer, body stiffed

while Taehyun completely ignored her presence and was strictly just looking at HIS PRINCE 

which Prince Taemin didn't fail to notice 

"well I think everybody's at the same page now" one of the Queen said

"so for today we're holding a skating activity" 

_what the actual fu-? we are not children Mom!!_ Beomgyu thinks

"but it would only be the Princesses and the two Prince, the kings and Queens wouldn't skate we're to tired for that" the Queen giggled

_Mom why? what a stupid activity right now_ Taehyun screaming in the inside _but if I'll skate with Prince Beomgyu maybe things will be better_ he dreams of 

"if you think this activity is childish or stupid, well I'm sorry but this will do for you guys to get closer, especially the two of you" one of the king said while pointing at the future eww married couple

-

they arrived at the private in door skating rink, Taehyun was stealing glances from the other Prince to get his attention but when he does Beomgyu just offers a small shy look and looks away

Taehyun was there guiding and skating with the Princess while Beomgyu would skate with his sister, Sinb didn't want too join in

the blonde would often stare at the other while forget he was even with someone, same goes by with Beomgyu when the other isn't looking

"are you sure you're not sick Beomgyu?" his sister asks

"yes I am Noona so don't worry about me" he answers while feeling every specs of ice cold in the rink

there wasn't much going on with Taehyun and Emmas conversation

it was just them holding hands as friends and was going around, The Princess already knew how to skate well so Taehyun has nothing to worry about 

"I know it's gonna be awkward for a while but- I hope we'll be good FRIENDS" Taehyun says since the other seemed like she doesn't want to talk at all 

"oh yes me too, I'm sorry for like kind off avoiding you, I'm just not ready yet" she answers, seemingly looking down

"it's fine I have the same feeling" 

the princess looks at Beomgyu "I hope Beomgyu would slow down, I'm afraid he might fall he looks sick or bothered?" Emma said with a worried tone

Taehyun got even more alarmed

"don't worry Princess Emma- Noona..." he clears his throat "I was already watching him from the start"

"watching him? from the start why do you-"

"no it's just I know he was clumsy and all, that was my reason" 

"ahh so you know my brother well, that's nice" 

"yes very nice" he deeply sighs

Beomgyu can hear the two having a good chat, he got distracted and loose focus and balance, gosh Beomgyu

"Noona I'm about too!" Beomgyu shouts for Yuju

Taehyun hears him immidiately 

He rushes with speed with no hesitation at all

He was able to catch both of his arms, Beomgyu didn't even touch or hit a single hard ice, but he was very dizzy, that's how fast Taehyun went for him 

Taehyun pulled Beomgyu closer to him and noticed that his head must be very dizzy, so... he grabbed him by the waist on his other hand to balance them two

Could've just went by holding his arms no?

they were extremely close and Beomgyu is so well aware by that right now, he was heating up so bad

"Prince are you okay" the blonde asks

"u-umm yah I am, thankyou Prince Taehyun" Beomgyu says while distancing his head by the other a little, since they were so close than he can ever imagine

"umh Prince Taehyun...I think you should go back to my sister now" he generously said

"what?" the blonde got confused, right he forgot that he was supposed to be with the princess but

"No Prince I'm scared you might get dizzy and fall again" he says with a very worried tone

_fall for the ice or you?_ Beomgyu thinks _NO! Beomgyu why would you ask that in your mind he might here you_

as for the two Princesses they were just standing there, shock by what just happened, and was just looking at the two having a steamy conversation, no words were uttering in their mouths, Yuju was supposed to chase after her Brother but Taehyun was faster, as if he knew what was gonna happen before Beomgyu even said anything 

_he never even thought to hold my waist like that?_ Emma thinks to herself 

_are they that close? I thought they just met three days ago_ Yuju thinks

the two were just looking at each others eyes while being at that same position, both were blushing but couldn't stop looking, Beomgyu felt ice cold all this day but when until him and Taehyun become close again, everything suddenly became warm. Taehyun was hesitating a lot to even come closer near Beomgyu cause he might startle the other and-

"you guys alright there?" Yuju shouts

the two got startled and finally looked away from each other

"uhm of course Yuju Noona I'm fine!" Beomgyu answers

"I think we should all head back now!" Princess Emma says

"hey Taehyun you can go with my sister now" 

"no it's fine come here" Taehyun says as he intertwines both of their hands dragging him along with him

Beomgyu blushes even more, cause aren't he supposed to get closer with his sister, intentions different from the actions I see

-

everybody was just smiling awkwardly, Sinb, Emma, Taehyun along with the Kings and Queens

"so did you guys enjoy?- well of course you do! I hope you guys had a splendid time"

"Princess Emma... did my son watch you carefully hmm?" the other king asks

"umm yah King Li Jun, he sure did" the Princess says quite a little unsure of her answer

"well I think we should get going now, Princess Emma my son will be visiting you here often so look forward for that" 

"yes King"

"hey Father I left something back there can I go get it" Taehyun randomly asks 

"sure but Sinb should go along-"

"no it's fine I'll be quick"

Taehyun rushes off quickly and searched for something- or should I say someone

he grabs the Pile of roses he left somewhere and asks for the servants there for the Prince he was looking for

they told him he was at the garden, so he runs to the direction he was told

"Prince Taehyun? what are you doing here" 

"Hi Prince red cheeks" He says while catching his breath 

"oh, h-hi" Beomgyu heard the nick name again, he couldn't help but to explode 

"I grabbed some roses for you, I hope you like it" Taehyun confidently handing it to him

Beomgyu was shock seeing the rose upon him, he didn't know why he is receiving it

"thankyou Prince, I'm surprise" he says while tucking his hair behind his ears 

"but isn't this for my sister or something, she should be the one receiving it" 

Taehyun never thought of that or will never care too, before he found out about this marriage thingy the first person he thought of was him so

"no not all Prince, the flower just reminded me a lot more of you, so" He says with a big smile

Beomgyu got flattered by that a lot and smiled shyly looking down

"well I think I need to go now, they don't know I came for you" the blonde says while he reaches for a sweet hug

"I'll visit you again here Prince" he says as a bid for goodbye 

Taehyun slowly lets go of Beomgyus figure, as Beomgyu watches his smile again before he goes away

"goodbye"

_


	5. Love Ingredients

Beomgyu strolls down to the hallway up to his room humming softly and was staring mesmerizingly at the roses that he received, not only that the roses smelled good as he sniffs it gently he can also scent the prince's presence, that made him smile

As he walks further he got startled by the sudden show up of her eldest sister Princess Emma 

He quickly went to put the roses to his back to hide whatever he was doing

"Noona hi... I didn't see you there"

"Beomgyu I'm so glad I saw you now... I need somebody to talk with"

-

"Do you think I can really do this?" The Princess says as she sighs out of devastation, bumping her head on Beomgyus bed

"why would you think you can't Noona?"

"well... it's just, I don't know..." 

"I know younger guys isn't for your liking but... I'm sure you'll grow out of him" 

Emma suddenly sits up from his bed 

"how... is he like exactly?" a very curious sound coming out from her

"huh?"

"I mean like you know... just what is it like being with him?"

"o-oh" Beomgyu mutters, like he's nervous or something

he got quiet at first before he even answered, not knowing how to describe the other than

"he's very charming, he's pretty well mannered, he seems pretty smart..."

"that's nice to hear" his sister says

and caring..." Beomgyu continues, startling her sister a bit not expecting for more to come out to his mouth 

"sweet, has a way with his words, can make you giggle" he says more and smiled looking down

"oh- okay, Beomgyu you could stop now"

Beomgyu looked up and got a little shy for over explaining it

"stop with the flowering words, you really want me to like him do you?" she chuckles

"uhhm well... n-yes?-no" he says words shredding, her sister not knowing that he meant all of that

"Goodnight Brother, thanks for talking with me a little" she says as she comes closer kissing his forehead 

Beomgyu smiled, loved feeling his sisters warmth "Goodnight to you too Noona"

He's now left alone again and sighed as he goes snuggling himself on his bed

he thinks about the things that had happened today, especially on the skating rink

he thinks about how he loves it when someone is looking out for him, how he loves the feeling of being small and getting touched by the waist, having someone strong to take care of him, he liked the dominance that he felt from the other

questioning himself if he ever felt this satisfaction towards woman.. it really startled him

the way he verbally dresses and fix his hair to always look good to the other

he questions this a lot up until all night as he falls asleep 

-

Prince Taehyun once again arrived at the Shori Kingdom to visit The Princess, to of course get to know each other

"Greetings Princess Emma" The blonde says looking extremely bored but thankfully a smile was forced out

"Greetings Prince Taehyun" Emma says, greeting sweetly like she does to everyone 

"My son, make sure to be and be with the Princess only for today, got that" The King whispered to him

"yes Father, I do" Taehyun sincerely answered

"so Princess, have any ideas for what we can do today?" he asks

"Yes, I was thinking for a picnic for the two of us, if that'll be okay with you?" 

"of course I am, lead the way"

-

the two sat together on the picnic blanket feeling awkward, no chemistry was kicking in

Taehyun wonders his eyes at the familiar place he's been through 

"so this is your garden?" he questions out, since it's his first time seeing it at the day time

"yes it is" Emma answers as she prepares the food

"it looks very pretty but I was distracted by somebody's beauty" the blonde mutters out

the Princess was startled by the sudden punch line, assuming it was for her

"o-oh, thankyou Prince Taehyun you didn't need to flutter me that way you know" Emma says as she smiles shyly

"u-uhm" _it wasn't meant for you, I was talking about your brother that I met yesterday here_ Taehyun eternally screaming inside.... he smiled fakely

"well u-hm you're welcome" he awkwardly says, regretting that he said that out loud

"so who baked this?" Taehyun asks, thinking it's okay to have at least a proper conversation since this has no escape anyways

"Me and my brother" Emma says as she eats through the food

"Your Brother? as in Prince Beomgyu" he asks, his blood finally feeling awake 

"yes my brother Prince Beomgyu" 

"well cute red cheeks can bake" He says quietly but it wasn't unheard by the other

"r-red? what now?" 

"oh umm Nothing Princess, I was saying that both of you are really good at baking" He quickly says

"oh, thankyou my brother is really good at decorating" 

their conversation went a while and was looking pretty good, there were laughs here and there and that's a good sign for a developed friendship

like some topics that are bouncing on and off in their conversation, like

"oh yah, my brother is probably still baking since he's making some for Yujus small trip or something" 

"oh he is.." 

"I guess"

"umm Princess can I go to the lavatory /toilet/ for a minute" The blonde politely asks

"sure Prince it's just right around the corner, but you'll walk very far"

"it's fine, I'll go"

The Prince dashes of to the place were it isn't even the lavatory, he asks some maid to where the kitchen is, itching to find someone 

when he arrived at the place he spotted a tall fluffy haired Prince with a cute apron on his waist

 _freak that's cute_ he thinks

he was alone and was mixing some things to a bowl, cheeks covered with some powder that made him look cuter, he was good at baking but also very messy

Taehyun came closer 

"h-hi Prince"

Beomgyu got startled and looked from his side, he couldn't believe who's in front of him right now surprising him again

"P-Prince Taehyun what are you doing here??, I'm baking and I look like a mess and.." He says while fixing his hair and apron quickly

Taehyun smiled from the flustered dough in front of him "h-he-hey calm down" he quickly says while trying to hold the others arms

"You look pretty fine to me Prince" he says while rubbing some powder away from his hair 

Beomgyu got extremely shy and flustered at this

"what are you doing here Prince Taehyun aren't you supposed to be with my sister right now?" Beomgyu asks worriedly 

"well yes but she has something to do" he lies

"really how come? that's sad" Beomgyu quite also lying? 

"no no Prince Beomgyu it's fine for me" Taehyun immediately says

"well how did you know I was here?"

"I just umm find out and stuff, anyways what are you baking" he says while peeking on the counter

"cookies and brownies for my Yuju Noona"

"wow Prince I didn't know you were so good at it"

"oh thankyou, it's nothing" he says as he smiles cutely

"so Prince tell me your ingredients"

"oh umm"

so Beomgyu tells him his ingredients for minutes not knowing the other wasn't even listening and was just staring at him while he talks

when Beomgyu finally finishes he looked at the other and saw him resting his arms at the counter while looking at him... he blushes

"y-you weren't even listening do you?" he says while acting upset crossing his arms while frowning

Taehyun giggled

"sorry I got distracted" he says teasingly 

"then what were you doing then?"

"I was just looking at you"

Beomgyus heart pounded even more, not knowing what to even respond

"I-is there something on my face that's why??" He obliviously asks 

"no silly" the other chuckles "I was just staring at you that's it"

"why-"

"okay how about this, tell me another ingredient Prince" he asks suspiciously 

"about what?"

"ingredient for love"

_what the actual-_ Beomgyu thinks 

"I don't think I know-"

"isn't you and me already an ingredient" The blonde says shamelessly 

Beomgyus soul definitely left at this point, his whole face turned red, he isn't Prince red cheeks for nothing

"hey what was that all about" he says while slapping the blondes chest a little

Taehyun laughed "hey cutey don't get mad" 

"cutey?" the other says while instantly putting icing on the other Prince's face with his fingers

Taehyun got startled and looked at the others laughing face, he took an icing of his own and was ready to take revenge

"Taehyun no it was a joke" Beomgyu says as he giggles while he runs

the other chased after him

"come here you"

the both were chasing each other in the massive kitchen with giggling noises echoeing the whole room, and until Taehyun caught him cause Beomgyu can't run no more

he caught him by the waist backwards and instantly put icing on his cheeks while tickling him

they both looked like a mess, powder everywhere scattered on the floor and themselves

"okay okay I'll stop now" Beomgyu pleaded

they both looked at each other and laughed again cause of how ridiculous they looked like, powder all over their faces with a little icing

"here I'll clean it" Beomgyu says while he takes a napkin and cleans it on the others face

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu endearingly while he's been cleaned up by the other

Beomgyu went wiping of things from his face to his shoulders, acting like its his sort of duty when the blonde can technically do it on his own

"here I'll get this" the blonde says as he wipes the icing on the others cheeks with his thumbs making them have eye contact... both of them blushes

"umm am I interrupting something Royal highnesses..." a Person muttered out

the two royal prince got startled and instantly looked who it is

"Butler Serim!" Beomgyu exclaims and got flustered 

"yes Prince it is me" Serim tells

"I'm just here to announce to Prince Taehyun that Princess Emma went on a Royal meeting somewhere and wanted to let you know since you were taking a long time to the" he clears his throat "to the lavatory"

"wait Prince Taehyun already knows that.." Beomgyu says 

Taehyun gulped as he lied earlier, not expecting for it to come true

"is that so? why did she then-"

"ahhh Butler Serim well I- I heard about it so.." 

"oh okay I understand now Prince Taehyun" Serim says

Taehyun sighed in relief 

"I guess you two had a little mess there" the Butler exclaims with a very curious face

the two Prince looked at each other shyly

"well umm see we had some tiny accident- yeh- while baking and stuff" Beomgyu says all mixed up

"speaking about baking" he comes closer to the butler.. "can you take this boxes to my Yuju Noona please butler Serim, it's her brownies and cookies" he says trying to really distract Serim from the unexplainable question

"of course Prince Beomgyu" 

"thankyou so much butler Serim!"

Serim bows and went off to leave the two... _and if one of them uses the love ingredients joke then what?_ Serim sneakily thinks _that can't be though_ he thinks as he leaves the place

"oh that's a good way to make somebody go away" The blonde muttered

"is that so Prince" Beomgyu chuckles

"I think I still have some left overs, you wanna taste it"

Beomgyu grabs a piece and was handing it to Taehyun but until he saw Taehyun opening his mouth expecting for himself to feed it to him

Beomgyu rolls his eyes and fed it to him by his hands

"mmhh that's delicuos" the blonde exclaims

"didn't you have this already?" Beomgyu questions

"well it tastes better when you're the one who's feeding it Prince" 

Beomgyu once again blushes

"o-oh" 

"PRINCE KANG TAEHYUN are you here?!"

"who's that?"

"oh my Prince it's one of my guards, I think I need to go home now" he says sounding a little sad

"oh already? okay farewell Prince Taehyun" 

"you too Prince Beomgyu" he says as he reaches to the others waist and surprisingly kissing his left cheeks

he smiled as he left

Beomgyu touches his left cheeks that was once had icing on it, now it was placed by something he never expected, but he truly loved and felt like longing for more

_is this right?_ he thinks

_

made this on whim, haven't reread if there's any mistakes at all, sorry

in advance


	6. are you afraid we might sink

The Prince finished cleaning up the Kitchen by himself not wanting any royal maids to do it for him just to avoid any questions about what happened there and not wanting the King and Queen know about this

In the moments of his cleaning he gets distracted by a lot of thoughts circling his head particular to what happened with him and the other prince, his heart pounded and also felt nervous at the same time thinking 'isn't it supposed to be him helping his sister to get closer to the other?'but it seems that isn't what's happening

this thought of him went on until he reaches his room and was greeted by one of his sisters again

"hey Beomgyu I received the sweets that you delivered, Just want to say thankyou in advance before I forget" she says smiling fondly at him

"you're welcome Yuju Noona I hope you like it" he answers feeling happy

"by the way my small trip is in tomorrow means you're gonna be left alone here" Yuju added

Beomgyu looked surprised upon hearing that not knowing about being alone? "what do you mean Noona.... isn't my sister Emma gonna be here?" 

"oh that well no, she's going on a date with Prince Taehyun tomorrow I guess you haven't heard it yet" 

"huh?" he exclaims not knowing if he heard it right 

"I said she's going on a date with Prince Taehyun"

ahh he heard it right

Beomgyu felt his mood shift in some what different way, although he doesn't know why he felt a little uneasy hearing about this news, he froze

Yuju nodded slowly while smiling at him "isn't this good? they might actually get closer now"

_get closer...._

"he-hey? Beomgyu? you there?" Yuju waking him up from staring at nothing and being to quiet at the same time

"huh.. yes I'm fine, I'm probably just tired Noona I think I need some rest" he says immediately "d-do you know where they're going Noona?" he questioned hesitantly 

"No I don't they never told me"

Beomgyu nodded in shame after hearing that

"but just in case you get bored tomorrow, you can go to the Royals Carnival, it'll be just full of Royal Highnesses and you can invite your friends if you want" Yuju says after

"sure I'll think about it Noona" 

"okay then I'm off now you sound tired take some rest" she says ruffling his fluffy hair while she leaves him alone

he stood there looking down while he opens his door with eyes not blinking an inch

he stomps his whole body on the bed lazily, and suffocated his whole face with a pillow 

"does it bother you Beomgyu huh? Does it bother you? why does it bother you?" he screams on the poor pillow 

_my prince_ a voice echoed on his head, he furrows "my prince my ass!" he says

then he grunted and threw the pillow away

_Prince red cheeks....._ "stop! get out of my head Prince Taehyun" then he blushed and sighs

_I wonder where they're going? no no no no no Beomgyu remember it does not matter to you_ he thinks closing his eyes with much frustration 

"ughh fine I'll go to that carnival" he lastly said while he buries his face with his hands

-

"Good morning Prince Beomgyu I heard you're going to the Royal Carnival today"

"yes I am Butler Serim" He exclaims sounding a lot better and definitely didn't sleep in throwing pillows across his room 

"alright come this way" 

Beomgyu went inside his private car and as Serim his driver 

"so prince have you invited anyone to come with you?" Serim questions

"no I didn't but pretty sure I'll see one of my friends there" 

Serim just nods

"uhm hey Serim... are you Emma Noona's driver today?" Beomgyu asks sounding hesitant again

"No Prince, why?" 

"No nothing really, but do you know where she went though?" 

Serim chuckles a bit but pretended coughing instead "I don't know what place they dated Prince Beomgyu" 

"oh" the shame that Beomgyu felt

"I guess your best friend Prince Taehyun didn't tell you huh" Serim randomly says sounding more of a tease 

Beomgyu nodded slowly before he answers "yes he didn't, but like he doesn't need to though- no way we're just friends... anyways" 

"right of course Prince, but do you guys normally come closer to each other like that to what I saw on the kitchen?" logic questions from Serim

Beomgyu felt like chocking on air and was fixing his hair to distract himself from looking awkward, gulping before he answers

"well u-um, we got in to a little accident- a mess everywhere and we were just cleaning each other that's all" a cough was added

"I see Prince, you guys must be really close not all 'in-laws' in royal families can be like this" he says smiling on the front view mirror 

_just nod and smile Beomgyu just not and smile_ he thinks awkwardly 

-

Beomgyu went out of his car looking like a goddess once again

"just call me when you need me prince, I can leave you alone now with all the other Royalties here"

"yes, thankyou Serim" 

Beomgyu walked freely and alone at the Carnivals place, he hasn't felt this in a while now and he really loves it

he's been greeted by other Princesses and Prince at the place and talked to some of them and actually met one of his best friends Prince Hyeongjun 

"Good day Prince Hyeongjun long time no see" he exclaims having the biggest smile on his face

"You too Prince Beomgyu, I missed you so much I'm so glad I've seen you here" he says while going for a hug with him

"me too Prince I'm looking forward to hanging out with you today!"

"great! what activity you want to start?"

-

Both Prince went bow and arrow shooting for fun and was laughing with each other a lot

"this was a very great idea of you Prince Beomgyu" Hyeongjun exclaims while he shoots his arrow

"thanks I'm having fun right now" an arrow was also released by Prince Beomgyu 

"hey Prince I heard about you being good friends with Saikos youngest charming prince" another good aim by Prince Hyeongjun 

that felt like the shot was meant for Beomgyu 

Beomgyu couldn't shoot by the sudden question about the other again "yes I am, I didn't expect for you to question that" 

"I mean I think it's relevant for me to ask that since he's gonna be your brother in law... right?" Hyeongjun took a good shot on that arrow "mhh I'm pretty good at this game" he continues

as for Beomgyu he keeps missing his shot and was so low at points now "y-yeah of course, and yes he's gonna be part of the" he gulps "family now" he looked down and up again trying to focus

Hyeongjun looked at him curiously "your points went down, are you okay?" 

"yes I am don't worry about me" he says quite sounding angry while having bad shots

"okay then, but look at me I'm used to be very bad at this game I'm like a cupid" Prince Hyeongjun giggles

that made Beomgyu smile and laugh also putting down his temper 

"right cupid" while he said that, he saw a familiar figure across the fence, he squinted his eyes just to find out it was his sister Emma

_oh Noona Emma is here_ he thinks and smiles _Noona Emma is here??_ he thinks again and widen his eyes knowing if she's here then

"OH MY CRAP HE'S HERE" 

"who's here?" Hyeongjun asks looking so confused

"huh umm" he stammered getting so nervous

he looked back again by the fence and saw Prince Taehyun holding his sisters waist while their talking

he looked away immediately _what the heck this is their date place?_ he thinks

he repeatedly inhaled and exhaled that made cupid Hyeongjun nervous

"are you okay Prince Beomgyu?" he asks worriedly 

"yes I am Prince Hyeongjun I just remembered I left something very urgent in the car" 

"oh- mmh bye?" Hyeongjun says watching the other sprint away for his life still feeling confused 

_oh my oh my why are they here?? I'm trying to avoid him and_ he thinks while running fast without looking suspicious but then it just happens that he'll see them again and that made him almost cry so he turns his back and hide again 

_you got to be kidding me? where should I go? ahh the boat lake area! I should just sail myself away from here_ he stomps angrily while looking at his back to see if they're there 

he get's closer to the circle lake were royalties can ride a small fancy boat for just two people specifically it's for dates, and he thinks it's a good idea to go alone there

he get's closer but still watching out from his back- and then

he hits a mans chest and trips the both of them straight to a boat that rocked them side by side 

Beomgyu widen his eyes and almost screamed 

"Prince Beomgyu what are you doing here?" a person in front of him asked not sounding shocked but more of the voice he's very familiar with, a soft honey voice that just melts him so much 

"Prince Taehyun I'm so so sorry ahh I shouldn't have went here you're probably going with my sister in this boat and I'm here with a friend and stuff a-and" he says words jumbled up and was trying to get off from him since their faces are just tiny inches away at this point 

"Prince it's fine" he says as he helps the other get up by lifting his waist 

Beomgyu looked back and notice the rope that was attached to the porch was loosed, and their boat started moving 

"no no no wait rope come back" he says as he reaches helplessly 

"Prince Beomgyu stop you might fall on the water" the blonde exclaims as he pulls him down to sit

"but Prince Taehyun my sister will look for you" he says sounding extremely nervous

"calm down Prince please, Princess Emma went on a spa for a while" 

"a spa? but still Prince people might see us here" 

Taehyun looked around and looked back at him with a smile that let out a small chuckle "prince we're the only ones here, it's okay"

Beomgyu calmed down a little bit by seeing the other not being bothered at all but it still surprises him that he bump in with the person he's trying to hide from 

_I can't believe there's a spa at a carnival_ Beomgyu thinks to himself

"say Prince Beomgyu why did you come here alone on a boat ride?"

that questioned startled him and looked away "well umm I was.... playing hide and seek with my friend Prince Hyeongjun yeh we were just playing bow and arrow seconds before and we decided too... you get the point" he shyly lies 

Taehyun smiles from the shy cuteness the other gave "I see then" 

"wait" Beomgyu looked back at him "what are you doing alone on the porch then?" 

"oh... well I thought it would be great putting Emma here" the blonde answered 

"ahh I see" Beomgyu muttered out instantly looking down to the thought.. he wasn't meant to be with him here in the first place 

Taehyun then noticed the way he looked down and the change of mood of the other, he felt regretful of what he said

"i-its okay your Prince your sister won't get mad at you" the blonde tries to cheer him up

"No it's okay Prince Taehyun I'm okay" he says immediately looking up 

Taehyun sighed in relief "I know this is meant for Princess Emma's ride but I still feel happy knowing I'm with you, Prince" 

Beomgyu shyly smiles looking down "say.. how long is this gonna take?"

"I guess seven minutes more until we get back where we came from" 

"oh a little more longer I guess" beomgyu sighed

Taehyun stood up slowly and sat beside Beomgyu at that small space that was left 

"Prince Taehyun what are you doing? you can't do that the boat won't be balanced" Beomgyu says startled by the act

"it's okay Prince don't worry" the blonde says with a chuckle whilst surprisingly holding the others hands "are you afraid we might sink?" 

Beomgyu blushes by the soft question and the way their faces was too close to imagine, he looks down avoiding eye contact 

Taehyun brought up Beomgyus chin to look at him in the eye again, Beomgyus heart pounded

their faces was getting even more closer as he pulls him closer by the chin to put a soft kiss in the others cheek 

Beomgyu blushed softly and was met by the other smiling at him like it was just normal 

"we're here now Prince, I lied we hade three minutes left I didn't want you to get excited leaving me you know" the blonde says casually as he lifts them both of the boat 

"hey it's not that I want to leave you or anything" 

"I know you're just worried about me and.. well I'm more worried about you and your friend Prince Heongjun, Hyeongjun was it right?" 

"right oh no" he exclaims in panick "I forgot about him thanks for reminding me Prince bye for now" 

Taehyun let go of his hands and watched him go away from him again, he smiled sadly _the only thing that sink here is my heart my Prince_ he thinks in his mind

-

Beomgyu tries to find Prince Hyeongjun to clear things up

"Prince Beomgyu! is that you?"

"oh a last I found you Prince Hyeongjun" Beomgyu exclaims in happiness 

"look Prince I'm so sorry I left just like that I can't explain but-"

"It's okay Prince, we can just hang out next time may haps you seem busy these days"

"yes, yes I am again I'm truly sorry I'll explain this to you someday but for now I need to say goodbye" 

"goodbye to you too Prince Beomgyu" Hyeonjun bows 

Beomgyu returned bowing and smiled "don't let it sink Prince cupid" he winks playfully 

"mmh?" and there the Prince goes leaving a very confused Hyeongjun behind "okay?"

_

I hope you enjoyed reading this and didn't look like a mess! Butler Serim and Prince Hyeonjun are from Cravity if you didn't know by the way.... oh and on future chapters Emma would be more involved 


	7. Frame

Another day has greeted Prince Kang Taehyun and was set on his comfortable chair with a hot steaming tea laying in front of him, whilst looking outside on his tall glass window viewing the trees beneath. He looks like he's been thinking a lot of things this morning, tapping his shoes while taking sips on his cup. _it has just been a few days since I last saw you, I just can't help but-_ his thoughts were caught of by a voice of a man echoing in his room

"thinking hard today huh?" 

He nods slowly while he takes a few more sips

"yes hyung? what do you need?" he answers not looking back

Taemin crosses his arms and leaned on the wall "shouldn't you be getting ready? we have visitors later" he continues

"Relax Hyung, I'm already ready for the day no need to worry" 

Taemin looks down in a confused manner "you know it's Princess Emma who is coming right?" 

Taehyun clears his throat "I do hyung, of course I do" 

"then.. well do you have any sort of just prepared gifts for her?" Taemin questions

Taehyun chuckles on his drink "she and her sister are just coming for a visit in our Palace I don't think a present is required" 

Taemin got surprised by the blunt tone the other is giving, not even a hint of excitement was shown

He shakes his head and went closer to Taehyun and sat in front of the spare chair in front of him, they finally met eyes 

"is everything going alright with you and the Princess?" the older questions with a hint of worry

"yes of course hyung, why'd you ask?" 

"it's just, well I did expect for you to just show some little excitement or looking forward to this.. I don't want you to look rude in front of her"

"hyung what do you mean? me and the Princess are doing great plus we are getting closer this days.. she's a very good friend of mine"

the older furrowed his eyebrows "a friend..?" Taehyun looked at him confused 

"see Taehyun.. you're not supposed to look at her as just a friend, your marriage is getting close" the older exclaims 

The younger almost spat on his tea, the word truly disgusted him "y-yes of course hyung"

Taemin nods in front of him "I know you Taehyun, but I never seen you in loved.. but I can tell you don't like her very much"

"shh hyung keep it down, of course I do.. well I find her nice and sweet.. she's a very soft person" Taehyun exclaims 

"okay I believe you.. but once you guys are together I don't want you ditching her in any way okay?" 

The younger gulped "yes hyung" 

"excuse me your Highnesses" a voice was heard followed by a knock on the wall 

"oh, yes assistant" the blonde says

"I have come to announce a news" the assistant says 

"continue" 

"Princess Emma will no longer be visiting with her sister Princess Yuju due to some personal reasons, therefor she will be visiting with her brother Prince Choi Beomgyu" 

As soon as Taehyun heard that, he immediately stood up from his chair and startled his brother 

"is this true? Prince Beomgyu would be the one coming here?" he asked blood awake

"yes your highness"

He then smiled a little for the first time this morning and was fixing his top and hair while looking at the mirror in front of him 

Taemin looks confused

"thankyou assistant you can go now" 

"what? why are you looking at me like that?" the blonde asks

"it's just-" the older mutters as he stood up

"I need to go hyung for a bit bye" 

"no Taehyun I need to ask" he continues but he was left by the other leaving him very confused "was that sudden action for the Princess- or.." he whispers, then continues to massage his temples _what are you like when you're in love? brother.._

Taehyun walks through the hallway with a very joyful mood, his feet bouncing on the floor whilst stroking his hair

_it's been a week my Prince, it felt like a month for me, see you soon._

_-_

"what?!" 

"yes Beomgyu you're coming with me"

"Noona.." his heart pounded _I haven't seen him in a week, and_ he sighs 

"you're not doing anything important today right? you should come with me" Emma says

"I-I know but, you could just go alone you know" he says sounding nervous 

"I can't, it's always been this way one sibling should come" she says

Beomgyu avoided eye contact a little bit, images were going into his head particular to the blonde Prince, he hasn't moved on from what happened on the boat, he kept dreaming about it.. it felt unnatural and sweet at the same time 

"he-hey Beomgyu? hello brother are you there?" she says as she waves her hands in front of him 

He then finally looked back "huh? yes"

"are you blushing.. Beomgyu?" she asks 

"huh.. mhh no.. what do you mean" he stammers 

Emma shakes her head "we're going in an hour be sure to be ready" 

Beomgyu just nods, and when his sister turned her back he immediately ran as fast at his room 

he closed his door and went straight to his mirror, he combed his hair softly and permed it a little, he made sure he looked very much pretty as obvious by his manner 

_you're just going there for the first time Beomgyu, don't be a distraction_

_-_

A horn was blown once again to greet the two Royalties who are visiting 

"May I present Princess Choi Emma and Prince Choi Beomgyu from the Shori Kingdom!"

"Greetings Princess Emma" Prince Taehyun says "and to you to My Pri- I mean Prince Beomgyu" He says with a big smile

the royalties bowed at each other after greeting one another 

"let's all come in shall we" 

Taehyun went to hold the Princess's hands while eyes are fixated to the other Prince, which the other avoided shyly 

"ahh Prince Beomgyu, you're coming with me on this tour today Prince Taehyun and Princess Emma will do it on their own" Taemin says 

Beomgyu sighed in relief knowing he wouldn't feel anything on seeing the two, as for Taehyun he furrowed his eyebrows and felt offended by hearing that "wait so he isn't coming with us?" he immediately asks

"yes Brother, he would be coming with me" Taemin exclaims with a smile 

Taehyun looked disappointed but nodded slowly "okay, take good care of him hyung"

Taemin once again looks curious "of course.. I will" he clears his throat "head this way Prince Beomgyu" 

The other watched as the two went away together looking like he would chase them 

"h-hey Prince Taehyun, when are we going to start?" Emma asks 

"huh- oh right this way Princess" 

-

"I know we aren't close but I want us to talk casually, is that alright Prince?" he questions softly putting the awkwardness away

"of course.. Prince Taemin" the other answered comfortably 

"so.. Prince Beomgyu how have you been?" 

"I'm alright, I've been doing well how about you?" 

"that's great, I'm also doing well" 

the two chatted along the way, while Taemin shows him around the place that sadly Taehyun couldn't do, they were getting along and laughter could be heard along the hallways, I think they're having a good time 

"here let's have a cold drink Prince Beomgyu" the older says as he offers him a sit on a huge balcony 

"thankyou Prince Taemin" 

"you're not boring to talk with at all, I guess that's the reason why my brother likes hanging out with you" Taemin mutters out that left the other in shock

Beomgyu looks down and smiles "well he's amazing to also talk with, yeh" he said trying to sound casual but a tint of blush was shown by just thinking about the other 

Taemin smiled and nodded, well that's the only response he can think of

"what else do you two do" he questions 

_oh there's more.._ he thinks nervously "oh well" he tries to distract himself on exploding by fixing his hair or looking at the sky in any direction, he doesn't know how to talk about the other since he wants to keep the things that have happened to them privately "we ride a horse together, we do that" he continues 

"oh" the other mutters, as he remembered something "that's great, he never likes doing this things with other people at all" he said feeling extremely more curious 

"oh really" Beomgyu got surprised by hearing that, he somehow don't wanna admit it but he felt special 

Taemin clears his throat "okay let's talk about something else"

_finally_ Beomgyu thinks

-

As for the other two, Taehyun was showing her around the place while looking back and forth to other rooms curios if he can see his Prince, he sighs in longing for the other

they both got closer to a balcony that he feels he can hear voices from, Emma was busy looking at the displays and statues since she's easily distracted

Taehyun took his chance and went closer to the balcony a little and saw Prince Beomgyu smiling.. in front while talking to his brother.. that quite bothered him a little wishing it was him there

but he immediately did went back to the Princess and continued trying to just focus and forget about the other 

"are you feeling well Prince Taehyun?" Emma asks in a worried tone 

"mhh" he looks back at her with an unsure behavior, he shook his head "yes I am Princess, oh and I have something to show you by the way" he quickly says changing the topic

"what is it?" 

"the painting room, this my favorite place since it's also my hobby to paint" 

The Princess looks around with a happy face that made the Prince sigh in relief since even though he was upset that the other couldn't be with him, he wouldn't want to bore Princess Emma out 

"why did you bring me here?" she asks excitedly 

"well if you want you could paint here" he says with a smile

"really, thankyou for this how did you know I like painting Prince?"

_your brother would tell that you guys love to paint together_ "oh Princess I just guessed, I'm happy that I'm right" he continues, shoving the thought behind his back, it isn't right bringing up the other all the time knowing it might hurt someone 

"aww Prince you're to sweet" she exclaims 

Emma continues to do her own thing while Taehyun just watches 

"are you sure you're just gonna watch me?" she asks confused

"yes I am Princess, I'll be just sitting here taking photos of you for memories of course" he says

the Princess smiled and continued playing with her brush, as the blonde clicks his camera thinking the Princess is a really good person to him since the first time they met, he really liked her.. as a good friend.. just friends, he tried convincing himself a lot of times that they can't just be like that, but every time he sees the Prince that has been photographed in his mind lately he can't help but forget everything around him exist, and for once he felt his heart beat in a different way, and he realizes.. he sees him in a different way 

he puts his camera down, realizing he want somebody else in his frame 

"hey Princess.. if you wouldn't mind can I go somewhere for a bit" he asks sounding hesitant for what he's gonna do 

"sure Prince" she answers feeling weird cause she never had his full time before, thinking maybe the Prince is just very busy 

"thankyou Princess, you're a really good friend"

_a friend.._ she thinks but she shook her head off "s-sure" 

-

he dashes off from the room and went to check if he's still there on the balcony, and he is but this time all by himself 

he opens the glass door and again came closer to him getting excited cause he can talk with him again _finally!_

"Greetings my Prince!" 

Beomgyu looked up and was shocked to whom he's seeing in front of him again "P-Prince Taehyun what are you doing here?" he asks and immediately stood up 

"just came by to visit you" he says casually 

"aren't you supposed to be with my sister.. again?" 

Taehyun gulps "yes I am, but she's painting and that made her very busy, so I decided to leave her for a bit" 

Beomgyu chuckled softly "you should've just painted with her then"

_the more you push me away, the more I'll come to you more my prince_ he thinks deeply"yes but to be honest I didn't want to paint at all" 

"well why didn't you just sta-" 

"where's my brother? is he gone?" he asked in a hurry

"yes, well not completely he said he'll be back" 

"and if that's the case, can I have you for a bit Prince?" he asks while pulling him by his hands 

Prince Beomgyu got startled by the sudden pull that brought them looking at each others eyes deeply

"what do you mean by this Prince?" Beomgyu asks heart pounding 

"just come with me" 

he pulled them both together away while making sure nobody else notices them, leaving a very confused Beomgyu on his back

Taehyun showed him this beautiful looking greenhouse that seemingly has flowers and butterflies inside it

"P-Prince Taehyun, why are you taking me here.." he asks 

The blonde just smiled in front of him and pulled him closer inside 

Prince Beomgyu was mesmerized by seeing the flowers that was beautifully planted at the place and butterflies flying around 

Taehyun looked at the others reaction and was happy 

"again.. why are you taking me here" the other asks again

"cause I know you'll look good with this place" he says as he puts a tiny flower on Beomgyus ears that made him smile and blush shyly 

Beomgyu was about to speak again but a butterfly distracted him from to, he looked at it closely at his fingers and smiled fondly 

The blonde took the chance and took a photo of His Prince

"did you just take a picture of me?" the other asks 

"and if I did" 

Beomgyu blushes and giggles "very funny"

"wait.. my sister I think we and especially you should head back" he immediately remembers 

Taehyun also realized and felt extremely down cause of his time with him was about to end again as fast as that

"right.."

-

they went back close to where were they and Taehyun looked at him sadly which Beomgyu didn't fail to notice

he decided to hug the other on the shoulders and kiss him on the cheeks this time, that made Taehyun startled at first but smiled

"go on Prince Taehyun my sister must be waiting" he says fondly at him

Taehyun then pulled him in a tight hug burying his head on his shoulders

he nodded and went back to where he was supposed to be 

_what? why were they hugging like that?_

Taemin questions curiously in his head

___


	8. Darling

"look what do you think about this?" the Princess says Excitedly 

"it looks great Noona" Prince Beomgyu answers

"this is the pictures that Prince Taehyun took when I was painting at their palace, pretty right?" she continues 

Beomgyu nodded slowly while looking down, feeling quite anxious for a moment there "yes- yes it is I'm glad you two spent a lot of time together" 

"we did huh" she says sounding unsure "but there's a lot of instances were he just disappears, I think he's just a busy royalty just like me" she lets out sounding down but forced a smile on the end

Prince Beomgyu gulped and couldn't look into his sisters eyes knowing that he's mostly the reason why the other acted that way, but was not sure why though, sometimes he thinks if the other might possibly have feelings for him or he has- but he quickly shakes his head and raises his thoughts somewhere else.. just the thought made him feel things and was scared, to the possibility of_

"Hey, were you listening to me?" 

"huh" He looked up immediately cause of getting startled "what sorry Noona.. what were you saying?" he says sounding like he just woke up

The Princess shook her head "I was blabbering about Prince Taehyun and was asking what does he do when he's busy" 

"oh, how would I supposed to know that" he answers bluntly

"right.. I just thought of what can something make him so busy and make him away for a long time" Prince red cheeks can 

"don't worry about it to much Noona, I'm sure he'll make more time for you" _hopefully_ he says comforting his sister

"thankyou, I won't.." she lastly says while she leaves his brothers room 

He sighed as he smashes his half body on his bed, he closes his eyes for a moment trying to relax, as he tries to sleep he doesn't fail to think about the blonde prince and his actions, it made his heart tingled, oh how he quickly misses getting held by the waist, being dragged by the hands, surprise kisses on the cheeks, it all confuses him but he sure doesn't have a problem with it.. _all that was just a friendly gesture right?_ he thinks _was it though?_ he thinks again getting frustrated _would you want it.. if it wasn't just a friendly gesture Beomgyu?_

"Prince Beomgyu are you there?" a voice was heard from the other side of the door followed by a knock 

He quickly opens his eyes and turned his head on the door, he stood up lazily following the annoying repeated knocks 

"oh hi Butler Serim what brings you hear" he says as soon as he opens the door

"Prince, you have a letter"

He tilts his head "from who" 

Serim smiles "from Prince Taehyun" 

the Prince immediately covered his mouth in shock, he was just thinking about him "oh-oh thankyou for sending me this"

"as always Prince"

he grabs the letter with a shaky hand and immediately closed his door after, he sat on a chair and puts the letter on the table in front of him, he was very nervous before opening it wondering what could the other possibly wrote him this time 

he finally makes up his mind and decided to read it 

_Dear Prince Choi Beomgyu, Darling_

_I'm here to ask if you could go to your horses stable and meet me close to the forest in the afternoon today? I want to invite you to have some little chat or drink at my palace, don't worry no one will see us since I'm the only royalty here, and the maids and butlers wouldn't care at all_

_I just want to spend a little time with you today, I miss you_

_Hopes of seeing your beautiful face, I'll be waiting_

_Darling_

_Prince kang Taehyun_

Beomgyu finished reading the small message that made him feel so many emotions, his heart started beating fast and was so flustered _did he just call me D-darling?_ he thinks whilst covering his face _stop it Prince you're gonna make me feel things_

He stood up and thinks for a moment, thinking if he should go, of course he's going to go would he even resist 

He looked at his hair, clothes and face that seems like he's about to rush for a ball 

_my hair is a mess and I need to change to an even better suit_

as he searches for new clothes, he stopped mid way and think for a moment _why am I acting like this all of a sudden? no feelings of mine are involved right?_ He thinks faintly.. then he shook his head once again _no I don't plus I can't do such thing, and I'll try my best to not feel unnecessary things_

_-_

"ah yes this letter is perfect, calling him Darling this time isn't much of a stretch right Taehyun?" The blonde talks to himself while looking at the paper in his hands "who am I kidding of course it is, but let see how he'll react" he says with a smug face

"the things I do for you" he sighs "I guess love at first sight does exist, I started thinking like a fool when I first saw you" he says while he grabs the photo that he first took of him 

"to bad I'm getting married to the wrong person" he says looking down feeling upset, then he stood up and continued walking around the room he is in slowly

fidgeting his tie and everything 

"but that doesn't stop me"

-

The Prince went down on the horse stables and closely to the forest, he slowly checked if anyone's there already 

and then he was greeted by the blondes gigantic horse that slightly surprised him

"you're here" they both said at the same time 

Prince Taehyun went down from his horse to say hello to the other properly 

He smiled while looking at him "Good afternoon Prince Beomgyu, I'm glad you agreed to our meeting today" 

"You're welcome Prince Taehyun" the other answered also smiling 

"well Prince let's not stay here for too long, let me give you a ride now shall we" he says as he offers his hands politely once again 

They both now went off going to the other kingdom together 

-

Prince Taehyun helped the other go down and immediately locking their hands together as soon as they arrived from the back of their palace 

They both finally went inside and Taehyun found the other clinging to him by his arms

"are you okay?" he asks

"yes it's just what if somebody saw me here" he answers nervously 

the blonde chuckled a bit "and so what if they saw you? it's fine I won't let that happen" 

"where are we going anyways?" Beomgyu added 

"I'm taking you to my private drinking place, there we can hang out" the blonde answers

"p-private?" - "don't worry nobody will see us there" 

Beomgyu blushed to the fact that 'oh they're going to hang out together to just the two of them with no interruptions' his heart pounded from the thought 

the blonde dragged the other to a tremendously long hallway that has a huge door on the end, he grabbed some keys and continued to open it while the other is still clueless 

they both went inside and the other closed the door immediately 

"wow this is the place?" Prince Beomgyu asks 

"it sure is, I'm the only person I let myself in here" 

"oh" Prince Beomgyu let out, he looked around the place observantly and see three coaches around a wooden table with a fire place at the front, a big glass chandelier that lights up the place, some intricate designs covering the ceiling and the walls and lastly at the very back are some bottles and glasses of wine, that made him wowed on how beautiful the place is

"here" the blonde startling the other a little by offering him some glass already

the other took it shyly in his hands

"come have a sit Prince" he suggests 

The two sat on the middle coach facing the fire place together while the atmosphere feels a little awkward, but gladly Prince Beomgyu started to talk

"so umm.. Prince, what's with your letter today?" He asks fidgeting his glass wine

The other looked at him for a second while he sips on his drink first making an intense eye contact "to invite you here today Prince.." he says after 

the other Prince nodded a little with a shy smile "no I mean.. the one you called me?" he questions 

"what did I call you Prince?" the other one asks with one eyebrow raising that made the other flinch a little 

"the.. Darling part" Prince Beomgyu continues while he looks down at his feet 

"oh that" Prince Taehyun chuckles "I just thought of calling you that.. My Darling"

Prince Beomgyu looked back at him and blushed a little not knowing what to say next, his heart pounded by the other calling him 'Darling' personally 

"you've been staring at me like that.. do I look that good today Prince?" The blonde asks with a tiny smirk on his face 

The other one shook his head and blinked a couple more times and took a sip on his glass instead "no it's just I'm surprised to what you called me" he says after 

The blonde smiled and went to sit closer to the other with their knees touching now that made the other feel flustered "so tell me more about you.. what do you like doing beside being just a Prince" he asks putting his arm around the coach whilst looking at the other in the eye

Beomgyu felt vulnerable and small beside him and it's something he's gotten use of already "I actually draw and design dresses for both men and women, like tailoring" he answers while trying to drink to distract himself from the other staring at him 

Prince Taehyun smiled softly at him "that's such a soft and cute hobby Prince" 

"soft? it's a very hard thing to do you know Prince?" he says looking at him like he's offended 

the other one laughed a bit in front of him dangling his drink "of course I know tailoring is hard, I just can see you doing it and looking quite soft and all" he continues "you're just so beautiful"

Beomgyu was speechless to what he heard the other one say about him _beautiful?_ that made them have a longer eye contact this time, Beomgyu blushes instantly "well.. thankyou I guess" he says looking down instead 

"How about you Prince Taehyun what do you do beside being a royalty?" he asks this time

"I'm glad you asks, I do rifle shooting for a hobby" the blonde answers 

"oh" Prince Beomgyu exclaims "wow that's impressive of you" he compliments 

"thankyou prince.. yours is also very impressive" he says back 

The both accidentally stared at each others eyes again long for them to notice until both looks away again 

"I know! I'll play a song on my recorder while we talk" Taehyun says as he stood up and place a disk on it 

_when I call darling and everything will be okay ~_

as the song starts playing in the background, Prince Taehyun went back to sit with the other again 

"oh it's this song" Beomgyu exclaims 

"yes, I thought we should listen to it together again" the other says as he smile towards him

The both continued drinking and as Taehyun grabbed another bottle and poured it at their glass, talking or just staring at each other 

_put your hand in mine~_

"you know Prince.. you make me feel vulnerable at times" Beomgyu randomly confesses 

"oh? how so Darling?" the blonds voice sounding sweet as ever 

_you know that I want to be with you all the time~_

"it's just, I feel so small around you.. like I wasn't manly enough with you around" he says faintly 

Taehyun raises his hands and started playing with Beomgyus hair, putting away his bangs so he can see him clearly, massaging his thumbs through his cheeks made the other stare at him with soft eyes 

"I don't think that should be a problem, Darling" he speaks 

_oh darling darling baby you so very fine~_

"hmm" Beomgyu hums as he places his hands on Taehyuns hands that are still holding his face 

"I need to ask..do you act like this to everyone?" 

the blonde thought for a bit but didn't take too long until he answers "no, I don't think I do" 

Beomgyu felt confused but his heart went crazy inside, not knowing what he should feel or say next "why?" he questions as he removes both of their hands from his cheeks

"Darling.. I just see you so differently" he says as he gets closer to the other touching his hands 

"what do you mean by different?" his voice trembled 

_Well, I have called you darlin' and I'll say it again, again~_

"I like you" 

_So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe, that you are gone and I'm a mess_ ~

as the song continues in the back ground, Taehyun pulled Beomgyus face into a kiss, startling the other so much but he couldn't move and just wrapped his whole arms into his neck making Taehyun have his free way to hold his waist 

Taehyun was already making the kiss deep that made the other one grunt in surprise, when he breaks their mouths away, the both look at it each others eyes and continued kissing again 

Beomgyu finally putted his hands on his chest to part them away, they didn't let go of each other but just stared 

"why did you do that Prince?" he asks still catching his breath 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist not kissing you" he answered, brushing his fingers to his face 

"why? do you like me?" 

"yes I do, I already told you that"

"but you know you can't, right?" Beomgyu says as he lets go of every hold of him 

"why not Prince?" he asks obliviously 

"Prince Taehyun, you know you're getting married to my sister, MY SISTER!" He screams but not to loud for anyone to hear 

Taehyun puts his hands on his forehead and shakes it "I know that clearly, but you're the one I like" he continues 

"what?" the other stands up in shock to what ever is happening "we're both guys.. even if we're in love we can't be together, we're royalties" 

he also stood up trying to get closer to him "did you say even if we're in love?" he questions

"that's beside the point!" 

"answer me, do you like me or not?" Taehyun questions confidentially 

Beomgyu blinked his eyes a couple of times hesitating to answer "I can't answer you" 

"what.. why not?" the other asked confused 

"cause I don't know if I do or not" voice trembled 

"what? how do you not.. know" he came closer reaching the others hands 

The vulnerable one started sobbing out of no where "I don't know Prince Taehyun! I don't know" tears falling into his eyes

this is the first time Taehyun has witnessed him crying and it made his heart shatter in a million pieces, he instantly grabbed the other and hugged him while he pats his head on his shoulder

"I don't know.. if I can commit to my feelings at all.. my sister already started having feelings for you.. I can't" his sobs gets stronger on his shoulders, it made the blonde Prince want to protect him even more

"I'm sorry I couldn't help my heart.. Darling, I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly" he says softly into his ears

the sobs were getting quieter and quieter as time pass "when you call me that it hurts me" the whimpering one lets out 

"what? Darling?"

"yes" 

"why" 

"it makes me feel weak, it's making me fall in love more" he lets out more tears 

Taehyun brushed his head towards his "I'm sorry, but at least you admitted it"

"I hate you" Beomgyu slightly slapped the back of the other "we still can't be together though" he continues 

"right, but are you sure-?"

"Prince!"

"mmh" the blonde just hums 

"Prince Taehyun, let's just not talk about what ever happened right now, okay?" 

"of course" he obediently says 

"take me home after this" 

"yes I will" 

"I love you"

"I love you too, my Prince" 

_


	9. Promise

_Darling..._

_You're beautiful..._

_I like you.._

Voices in his head interrupting his slumber, he closes his eyes harshly to get the sleep he wants, fidgeting on his mattress side by side, his feet kicking the sheets with so much frustration 

but it won't stop, he still keeps dreaming about the other, his words, actions everything 

Just on what happened yesterday still leaves him on so many questions, he just kissed his sisters fiancéon the lips, or no the other kissed him first, either way this is something he can't just let go like it's nothing

besides the fact that he actually grew feelings for the other scared him so much 

he couldn't help it anymore and opened his eyes fully awake, sitting up and massaging his head with both of his hands, while he does that he spotted the red rose that the other gave him on his bed side table, he kept it there closely to him, he stretches his body and reaches for it holding in his palms, he just stares at it while his forehead slowly touches the petals 

_did I just simply let myself have undescribable feelings for you?_ he thinks as he closes his eyes in despair _if ever this feelings grow_

_well I guess I'm not so royal by heart after all.._

_-_

"Goodmorning my little brother" Princess Sinb greets as she takes a sip on her hot morning tea 

"Goodmorning to you to Noona" he says back sitting at the opposite side of the table on the huge balcony 

the two were quiet for sometime as the Princess stares at the other in a questionable manner making it seem like she has questions that she doesn't wanna ask, the other didn't fail to notice that

"do you wanna ask me something?" Prince Taehyun let out 

"mmh" Princess Sinb hums as a response, nodding quite slowly while she looks like she's still processing for a proper answer 

"well I do actually" she continues 

"ask away then" 

she sat up properly and cleared her throat "well.. I heard you had a visitor yesterday" she spoke 

Prince Taehyun took a huge deep breath looking far away as he process his answer "yes I did Noona.." 

"right" she nods awkwardly "and it's Prince Beomgyu?" 

He swallows his saliva "yes, yes it's Prince Beomgyu" 

the Princess on the opposite side rested her arms on the table making her closer to the other "aren't you going to ask how did I know?" she asks

"no need, pretty sure somebody just saw us" he straight forwardly said 

"you are correct, but where did you two hang out?" 

the blonde looked straightly at his sister with a slight annoyed look "do I have to tell you?" 

the Princess was taken a back by the cold answer of the other "I just want to know Taehyun, it's quite a shock for me because you never informed any of us that you're inviting somebody over" 

He sighs "I just took him to my private room" he says quite hesitantly 

"oh really? you never invite anyone there, it's been seven years since I last saw that place" she exclaims shockingly "what did you guys do in there?" 

His heart pounded nervously with all the questions that are suddenly brought up, but he felt an unintentional smirk coming out of him remembering the things that happened "oh you know, we just drank and talk" he answers trying to sound calm 

"wow, you guys must be really close" she exclaims while her expression is slowly changing "but then-" 

"Sinb Noona enough with the questions" he says as he leaves his cup on the table 

"where are you going all of a sudden?" she asks surprised 

the blonde stood up from his seat "I'm actually going to the library today, I rented a huge place there for my research study, you know science stuff" 

Sinb chuckles "the nerd Prince is at it again" 

"at least I'm hot and handsome Noona" he says shamelessly 

"whatever" she rolls her eyes 

"see you never" he lastly says with a laugh, leaving her sister behind fast 

He strolls at the hallway happily while he hums, going closer to a room that he knocks freely at 

"Yes come in" 

"Hi my favorite butler!" Prince Taehyun excitedly says as he opens the door to the room 

"ahh Prince Taehyun you're highness" the butler exclaims sounding very comfortable to the other 

The Prince sprinted closer to the butlers sit "Butler Allen, I have a letter for you to send again"

"oh" Allen smiles "is this for Prince Beomgyu again?" 

"yes it is!" 

"okay, I'll be sending this letter as fast as I can your highness" 

"thankyou!" 

-

"your highness? are you awake!?" once again a very prominent voice knocks on Prince Beomgyus room 

that of course disturb him recklessly, he stretches his whole body and scratches his nape trying to sleep again, not wanting his eyes to open 

the thuds on his door were getting quieter until "you have a letter from Prince Kang Taehyun again your highness!" 

I'm not saying that his eyes instantly woke up but his eyes did indeed instantly woke up, he sat up and stumbled a little while running on the door, blood awake as soon as he heard the name

he clears his throat as hi opens his door "ahh yes you said a letter" 

"yes your highness, another letter has been sent to me by the other kingdom, and it's Royal Kang Taehyun" 

Prince Beomgyu was at lost of words for a second there, not expecting his morning to be like this again "right, thankyou butler Serim" he says smiling 

"you're welcome Prince, but why are you holding a rose in your hand?" Serim asks looking extremely confused 

"oh" he looks at at it and finds out that he does have a rose kept on his hands _how embarrassing_ he thinks to himself "I probably accidentally slept with it again" 

"you sleep with a rose Prince?" 

he swallows his saliva nervously "no time to explain Butler Serim but thankyou again" he says as he smashes the door in front of him making his way to his bed and sighs 

he went to put back the rose first on his table before he reads the letter on his hands, again feeling nervous to open it 

_Dear Prince Choi Beomgyu_

_Darling? you're probably not expecting this letter but, I want to invite you to the Grand Royal Library today, I want to have a study partner even if you're probably not interested in this stuff_

_I rented a huge room full of books there so I can have my focus but I want you to be there, please agree and come with me after lunch, I know you have questions and you're not okay with me right now but please come so I can show you how great of a man I am I'm begging on my knees, my love_

_Prince Kang Taehyun_

he puts some of his hair gently at the back of his ears "inviting me somewhere again?" he sighs softly "should I go?" he contemplates "I have nothing to do today anyways" 

he stood up and opened his window breathing in some fresh air, he keeps looking back and forth at the letter and spots the writing _my love_ again, he smiles fondly underneath can't help but make his heart pound "he better keep his boundaries this time"

_fine I'll go_

_-_

Prince Taehyun is now organizing some books and papers he's ready to study, turns out this blonde Prince is pretty sincere to this type of things, he always dreamed of being a science teacher or a doctor even, if he wasn't born as a royalty, but that doesn't stop him he always has interest to this type of things, he's been called as the smartest royal student in his school before

Probably half of his fancy Royal life is him studying, which not all royalties are interested in, he just really loves learning.

Back to what he's doing, he finishes picking some books and putting them in one table, he looks at the massive globe placed on the middle of the room and spins it around "oh look London" he whispers pointing at the thing 

"you look quite focus" a familiar voice spun around the room, That the other was longing for a long time 

He looks back and smiled gratefully, he gets closer to the other and reaches for his hands putting a kiss on it 

Prince Beomgyu got startled and immediately slapped him by the chest slightly "don't you just need a companion for you to study?" he asks jokingly and took a sit on the chair 

Prince Taehyun smiled cheekily while he sits beside the other, grabbing a book then also putting his arms around the Prince, Prince Beomgyu was surprised by the sudden touch but this time he didn't flinch 

"why do you need me here? exactly?" the other questions 

"I desperately just want a companion" he answers 

"but you're here to read, means you need to focus, I'm just a distraction" Beomgyu says resting his cheeks on his hands with a frown 

Prince Taehyun laughs a little "why? do you think you could distract me Prince?" he asks teasingly 

the other is speechless and he scoffs "nevermind, what are you reading anyways?" 

"I'm studying about the human body right now, you know science" 

Beomgyu just nodded slowly "why do you want to be a doctor?" 

"no not really.. you know I can't, I don't really have a proper answer to that Prince" he smiles

"okay, now I need to actually start reading" he continues and pulled the others chair to rap his whole arms entirely to him, making Beomgyus head land in between his shoulders and neck, he blushes entirely on his face 

"isn't this to close though?" he asks shyly 

"no.. nothing wrong with this" 

"huh? well.. umm ahh" his words are all jumbled up 

"is there a problem Prince?" the blond asks concerned 

Prince Beomgyu looked up and both were having an eye contact again, it made his heart pound so much "only in one condition that I let you do this" 

the blond is confused "what is it?" 

"no kissing" he continues 

Prince Taehyun chuckles "yes, at your command you're highness" that made Beomgyu smile 

He continued to read on his book with a serious mind set this time, not minding the others presence at all, as time passes by Beomgyu fell on a deep slumber on Taehyuns shoulder, he sleeps peacefully while the other studies

An hour just went by and Taehyun can clearly hear soft breathing sounds on the tip of his ears, the other is still sleeping, he puts his book down and slowly touches the others cheeks and caresses it with his thumbs 

he smiles fondly at him _I can't believe this beautiful thing is sleeping beside me right now_ he thinks 

Prince Beomgyu slowly starts opening his eyes just for it to be met by the other staring directly at him, he got extremely shock and parted himself away immediately 

He scratches his eyes "I thought you were busy? why are you staring at me while I was sleeping?" He questions 

"Prince calm down, it has already been an hour I'm basically done" He exclaims 

"and you're staring at me?" 

"I didn't want to wake you up so" 

Prince Beomgyu was speechless for a moment again, he sighs "it's okay" he stands up and stretches a little while he comes close to the huge globe that the other was staring for a while 

Prince Taehyun follows him behind while watching the other carefully "have you ever dreamed of exploring the world Prince?" Prince Beomgyu randomly asks 

"of course I do Prince, who wouldn't want that?" the blond immediately responses 

"where's your first dream destination then?" 

Taehyun hums and pretends to think "how about Prince red cheeks?"

"huh?" he felt confused by the others answer

"I meant to say that my first destination is you" he says as he pulls him by the arms to face him

"you're not just my destination, you're literally the whole world of mine" he says staring at him deeply by the eyes 

Prince Beomgyu gulps by the others words, he comes closer to him and whispers something to his ears "you know... your wedding is pretty near" he says in a serious tone but was teasing 

Prince Taehyun looked at him with an obvious frown "are you insulting me Prince?" 

"is it supposed to be an insult?" 

Taehyun pulled him aggressively on the waist, making sure the others arms land on his shoulders, their faces are once again just an inch far away "don't ever mention that or else I'll kiss you longer Prince" he continues to say

"I bet you still would have done that already" the other one teases

"you're right, but remember I promised?" 

Beomgyu smiles and squished the other side of Taehyuns cheeks "how obedient of you, I'm proud" 

the blond smiles at him back "anything for you, you know that" 

"if anything for me then.. make sure to be a good husband to my sister okay?" he says sounding weak

Taehyun broke his smile and nodded slowly "sure..."

Beomgyu dropped one tear and Taehyun immediately wiping it off

"I promise to be a good husband to her" 

"but I can't promise that I won't love you my Prince"

_


	10. This is your Wedding not ours

one week later...

"this is the day my daughter, the day we are all been waiting for" the Queen exclaims joyfully while looking at her daughter in the mirror 

"yes, yes it is Mother" she says whilst taking a deep breath, feeling quite nervous and heavy on the chest but smiled to feel more confident 

"I can't believe my sister is already getting married, you're going to be a lot busier" Princess Yuju lets out with a pout 

Princess Emma giggled at herself on the mirror "no worries I will still make time with you of course, my sister" 

"Your Mother will be leaving for now, I need to get ready myself" the Queen bids with a smile on her face "the helpers will be taking care of you" she continues 

Princess Emma just hums in response while the wedding helpers continues to make her dress and hair and everything 

Princess Yuju steps a little closer to the other in front "you must be in love, are you in love?" she questions out of no where that left the other surprised a little 

"hmm?.. yes of course, why wouldn't I? he's a great men" she answers 

"how about him? do you think he's in love with you?" the younger Princess asks again that made Princess Emma have a confused facial expression 

"yes?.. he seems like it" she answers with a very unsure tone 

Princess Yuju frowns "hmm.. I expected you to answer more confident unnie, to put your nervousness away" 

Emma sighs "that made me even more nervous Yuju" she says seriously 

Yuju chuckles "why are you not sure?" 

"sure about what?" 

"never mind" she sighs 

Emma shakes her head slowly "You should be getting ready yourself, leave me alone for now" 

"right of course" Yuju says, while she gets closer to the door she took a deep breath and said lastly to her sister "love is mutual" and she vanished right away in front of Emmas eyes 

_love is mutual..._ she thinks repeatedly on her mind _I knew that.._

_-_

"my brother is getting married first than me.. I can't believe this" Prince Taemin laughs at a corner that made the other scoff

"is that a problem hyung?" 

"no, not really it's just.. I don't expect this" 

"me neither hyung" Prince Taehyun says bluntly 

Prince Taemin tilts his head and went closer to the other "hey.. you shouldn't be feeling down today you know?" he says as he puts his hands on his shoulders 

Prince Taehyun looked at him self on the mirror and gulps "hyung I know.." 

"can you at least smile?" the older demands 

the younger looked at him up and down and chuckles "I'm not a child, don't make me do those stuff" 

"you're such a coward, I barely see you smile" he says back looking at him up and down 

"ugh fine" Taehyun says and lifts the other side of his cheek bone making it look like he's just smiling from the other side 

Taemin was speechless "you look utterly sad and felt forced" 

"well you forced me??" he whines 

Taemin sighs "okay let's do this again"

"but why?"

"just do it okay.. this is a warm up for later you're not embarrassing this family especially me" he says confidently "just think about anything you like or love, anything that makes you happy just anything that makes you smile you know" he continues 

Prince Taehyun sighs and finally obeys his brother, he thought about what he likes, what he loves anything that makes him happy, just anything that makes him smile.. and of course his mind automatically went to a soft, vulnerable, pretty and shy Prince

He got lost in his thoughts the way he gets lost in the others eyes, his mind was occupied with the moments of them being together, the way he feels light on his arms, soft as a feather, and the prettiest among the pretty things 

his genuine smile was showing up beneath his cheeks, getting wider as his eyes sparkles 

Taemin nods and smiles in front of the mirror "see I knew you could do it" he says as he pinches the others cheeks

"ow!" Taehyun shouts "I was in the moment.. and your pinch hurts" 

"I know, you seemed like you were day dreaming, who are you thinking about huh?" he teases 

"nobody!" 

"is that Princess Emma?" Taemin questions 

The other pauses his breath and felt cold again "no, I don't think so" 

Taemin got confused and looked at him "why can it be?" 

Taehyun looks back nervously "ummh.. no.. I mean-I was thinking about her" he laughs "there's no other way somebody else would make me smile like that" he says and cleared his throat 

"of course! good luck on your wedding, Mother and Father is counting on you" he says hugging the other happily 

"yes.. good luck to me"

-

Prince Beomgyu combs his hair gently in his room, putting accessories on him and a tint of make up

He didn't let anyone help him in getting ready, he did all by himself, I mean he wouldn't want anyone seeing him in the verge of crying right?

He had a very hard time sleeping last night and he didn't even want to get up from his bed this morning, his heart felt heavy and broken 

He's going to witness the blond getting married to his sister today which he should feel happy for, but instead he's feeling sad and nervous thinking this day would be very awkward for the both of them which he wouldn't want 

_no! you don't have the rights to feel like this Beomgyu_ he thinks furiously _you guys have nothing special in between, just forget about the things that happened with you two... it's all useless now_

tears almost fell on his eyes but he quickly wipes it away _I shouldn't be feeling anything towards him_

As he convinces his thoughts to be a lot better it all went to Prince Taehyuns words echoing in his mind again, he remembers the sweet words and phrases no other Friend can say, and now he feels extremely confused 

he slowly sat on the edge of his bed looking down, he sobs weakly for a little while but quickly went back up "great, now my shirt got wet a little" he whispers 

he stood up and went to look at his reflection to fix himself, he takes water in his eyes because of how red it is 

"Prince Beomgyu!" a man shouts on his door "you better prepare yourself, we will be going in the church in just a minute"

his heart pounded "Yes! I will" he says in response 

he looks at his reflection again and sighs "hold your tears when we get there" he says 

-

Everybody arrived at the church including Prince Beomgyu and Prince Taehyun 

Prince Beomgyu being at the third row sitting beside his sister and Prince Taehyun being at the altar waiting 

Beomgyu couldn't look anywhere and was just simply looking down on his shoes the whole time while the other was also having a hard time looking at him, he felt sad for the other and himself 

"are you okay Beomgyu?" Princess Yuju asks beside him 

"huh" he turns his head over her "yes Noona I am" he says sounding sick

"are you sure?" 

he nods slowly while still looking down 

"are you nervous or something? it's fine Beomgyu I know this is all new to you" she says trying to comfort him

which won't work on him an inch, not this time "no I'm okay.. I'm so excited for her" he forced a smile 

"I'm glad to know that" she says 

When waiting for a long time the ceremony finally starts, All Royalties stood up from their sit including Prince Beomgyu who was shacking a little with his hands getting cold 

The music starts playing and all the royal family members continued walking in the middle bowing at the Prince and back to their sits, with flower girls throwing petals on the ground next.. that made Prince Beomgyu remind of himself, cause his the petals that everybody will be stepping on this day.. especially his sister- 

All eyes were fixated on the huge door in the middle and that made the blonde Prince nervous, in a very bad way

He gulps before the door got open 

A flowing huge white dress entered the hallway and People looked in amusement on the gorgeous bride going closer upon them 

Prince Beomgyu watches with a smile trying to forget all the past thoughts he have that shouldn't even exist, He figures that this is supposed to be for his sister anyways 

Princess Emma walked slowly with a smile through all the guests and lastly to the Prince she's going to marry- the Prince that looked unsure and unhappy but forced a smile all the way through thinking this must be his tragic destiny.. 

_think about something that makes you smile_ he remembers the words of his brother, and so he does, he smiled cheekily looking at the Princess but his thoughts were nowhere near her.. 

he remembers the Prince's soft smile, giggle, fluffy hair and even his soft lips it was everything for him

but his imagination broke when he heard something in his head _Promise me.. you would take good care of my sister_ his eyes became glossy when he remembers his Prince saying that to him

He is now facing Princess Emma on the altar with his heart breaking 

_I love you_ he hears the other on his mind again that made him regain his broken smile back _I love you too my Prince_ he response in his mind

Beomgyu looks at the two facing each other with his eyes all watery but he tries his best for his tears not to fall just like how he failed not falling for the other, his hands were all trembling as he sits down 

The vows were already done and so is the ring exchanging which Beomgyu didn't even pay attention to too much, he was just distracted at looking down to his feet or the floor, he might actually faint when seeing the two

And that is until he hears the word loud and clear "You may now kiss the bride" going up to his ears, he gulped and watched how the blonde Prince will do this with his pounding heart and sad eyes 

Prince Taehyun forgot to breath while he looks at the Princess waiting for the kiss, he was very hesitant to even touch her by the hands

He slowly comes closer with everybody watching excitedly- until he finishes of with just kissing her cheeks that left the Princess quite shock since it wasn't the place she was expecting

But yet she still offered a smile on her face after that along with the crowd who expected something else 

Prince Beomgyu felt relieved in some type of way but confused, his heart still pounded nervously after that though

-

The main wedding is done and everybody just enjoyed their time partying around inside the Shori's Kingdom which were the Choi's Palace 

The newlyweds were both eating with each other at the other table and Prince Beomgyu were eating with Prince Taemin far away from them 

Prince Taehyun watches the two carefully that leaves him ignoring his bride, he watches them laughing together and it frustrates him how many times the Prince shared a giggle with his brother 

He sees the both shaking hands with each other and Beomgyu left after that, his eyes followed him and he almost did follow the other until he was stopped 

"Congratulations to my Son and my Daughter in law" the King exclaims   
  


"thankyou Father" he responses 

Their Parents and them talked for an hour until the whole party is finished and all of them feeling exhausted after 

"are you okay Princess?" 

"yes I am Prince Taehyun, I'm going in my room first you can ask the butler where's yours" she says tiredly 

"wait- do you mind telling me where your brother is Princess?" 

"he's probably in his room I'm too tired to take you there, you can ask the maids" 

"oh should I take you in your room first?, you seemed very tired" 

-

Prince Taehyun asked their closest butler to where the others room is without sounding desperate after he took Emma in her room 

He knocks slowly on his door hoping he opens it 

"huh? Prince Taehyun??" Beomgyu lets out after getting curious by the late knocking 

"would you let me in for a while?" 

He opens the door even wider for the other and was greeted by an immediate hug, he was surprised but eventually hugged back tightly, oh how he misses the others touch 

"what are you doing here so late? do you not know where you're sleeping at?" he asks 

"no, I just came here to talk with you, it's been awhile you know?" He answers looking desperate in his eyes 

Beomgyu felt extremely grateful that he's here but also felt weird in the inside "of course, we can talk by the window if you want" 

The two felt the fresh air hovering on their faces by the window, they faced each other and looked awkwardly 

"so what are you feeling today Prince?" Taehyun asks 

_what do you think I'm feeling?_ "what do you mean? I think I'm okay..." he says feeling the weight on his chest 

"are you sure?" he pulls the other by the arms "Cause I'm not" he continues 

Beomgyu looks down and up again not knowing what to say "of course you are.." he lets out as he holds the others cheeks "I just know you'll fall in love with her, she's great" 

Taehyun shakes his head slowly looking sad "what did you and my brother talk about huh? you seemed pretty happy" 

The other giggled in front of him "hey you should mind your own business, that's not something for you to worry about" 

The blonde smiled "I was jealous you know?" 

Prince Beomgyu slaps him on the chest "jealous? you don't have the rights Prince" 

"me? how about you, you can get jealous but I can't?" 

"what?!- I.. ah, I don't get jealous you know" he says angrily 

"oh Prince don't get mad, I don't like it when you're mad at me" Taehyun says while he puts some hair at the back of Beomgyu's ear

Beomgyu just stared back and doesn't even say anything anymore and feels hands going around his waist again, his hands laid at the others shoulders and both were staring at each others eyes and lips again 

Taehyun gulps and didn't hesitate, he comes closer and kisses him again by the lips, making his way pressing him on a wall 

He felt helpless and weak, he couldn't even stop the other 

"P-prince" Beomgyu tries to breath "you know you can't do that..-"

"but you didn't stop me enough.. it's your fault to" 

Beomgyu sighs "this is your wedding not ours, you can't just be acting like this to me" 

Taehyun closes his eyes and put Beomgyus head on his chest and caresses it "I-" 

Beomgyu heard sobs from him for the first time 

"crying in front of me like this? you do like me huh?"

the blonde Prince doesn't answer but continued sobbing quietly while he still caresses Beomgyu on his chest

"did you hug me like this so I can't see your crying face?" 

he nods slowly 

his darling Beomgyu pouts 

"I'm sorry My Prince Taehyun"

_


	11. Cheesy Prince

_love..._

_love is something that Prince Beomgyu feels like it's forbidden for him to feel_

_something that isn't right.. as if he feels that it's unnecessary for him_

_falling in love at his age wasn't in his plans at all... especially with a-a a Guy?.. who is currently married to his own sister.. that's just messed up_

_but he never felt so different, so vulnerable and needed for attention until upon meeting the other_

_And he tells himself that he can't.. he can't just give in to whatever he's just feeling_

_he can't_   
  
  


As soon as the sun rose up, Prince Beomgyu slowly started waking up from his soft slumber, well trying to.. as he can't seem to move at all from his bed, he tries to maneuver around but he feels like something is trapping him 

he slowly opens his eyes and was shocked upon what he saw in front of him, it was Prince Taehyun hugging him on the waist with his head resting on his arms, his eyes widen in fear of him not expecting to wake up to this 

they were facing each other so closely that made Beomgyu's heart beat in a thousand times in a second again, couldn't help but try to catch his breath in nervousness

He taps his chest to try waking up the other and whispers quietly "hey... hey Prince.. wake up" he tries a couple more times but fails, he just can't wake up 

he tries again by poking his cheeks but that just made the other grunt in his sleep instead, even worst Prince Taehyun just tighten up his hug along with his other arms surrounding Beomgyu's shoulders, now he's double trapped and his cheeks are simply just touching the others chest at this point, he doesn't know what to do now apart from just being flustered 

"Prince Taehyun wake up!" he tries speaking louder "Prince.. please wake up!"

"oh.. prince beomgyu" Taehyun whispers sounding like he's still in his dreams 

"wow you're a very heavy sleeper" Beomgyu sighs 

Prince Beomgyu tried reaching for his back and constantly taps it while he wakes him up "Prince it's time to wake up!" he says hoping for the other to hear it 

Prince Taehyun finally opened his eyes slowly from his deep slumber waking up to an upset little one in front of him 

"Prince Beomgyu?" he says as he let's go of the other with his tight hold 

Prince Beomgyu exhales in relief "you didn't have to hug me like that you know?" 

Taehyun lets out a bit of laugh "oh my Prince I'm dearly sorry, I didn't notice" 

"it's okay" he sighs "I forgot you slept here last night cause you were crying" he says with a chuckle 

"don't remind me of that" Taehyun exclaims "I wasn't crying did you even see my tears?" he ask teasingly 

"No, because you were hiding it from me" Beomgyu answers with his eyebrows lifted up "you were embarrassed you know?" 

Taehyun laughs "okay Prince enough"

"not to mention you being jealous with me talking to your brother.." he teases more 

Taehyun frowns but a smirk rose upon from his lips, he pulled him closer just like before and threatened to kiss the other 

"okay okay I'll stop just get out of my face" Beomgyu lets out while he giggles 

the blonde Prince smiled and squished the others cheeks while looking at him fondly 

"Prince Choi Beomgyu!" a man shouted from the other side of the door that left the two in surprise "please come down for some breakfast meal with the Kang Royalties!, they will be waiting" the man continued 

Beomgyu sat up immediately and tried fixing his hair 

"where are you going?" the other asks

"what do you mean where am I going? I'm going down there duh! and you should too" he says while he leaves his bed 

"wait" Taehyun grabs his forearm "you sure you don't want to stay in bed a little bit longer?" 

Beomgyu felt suddenly confused and flustered by his question "what? why? what are we- ah" he lets out not knowing what to response 

"well I mean we could cuddle? if you-" 

"cuddle?.. wow you sound so-" Beomgyu laughs "come on get up change your clothes, you're still wearing your wedding suit" he continues 

Taehyun stood up and pretended to have an angry face in front of him "I can't believe you just rejected me my Prince" 

Prince Beomgyu feels like he doesn't know if he's dealing with a child or a men sometimes, he shakes his head "Prince I don't think I'm the only one they're looking for, they're probably looking for you to right now" 

"then I could just tell them I was with you" 

"no Prince why would you?" he sighs "I have spare clothes I don't use to much, you could borrow them" 

Prince Taehyun followed him around with his shoulders nudge down 

"Prince don't frown in front of me you know that-" 

"yes my Prince I'm sorry" he apologizes while he straightens his back 

"I prepared a luxurious dark green sweater for you along with some dark tight pants" Beomgyu offers to him 

"oh Prince thankyou so much" he thanks him delightfully

Taehyun tries to take off the messy random accessories on his suit but he's having a very hard time doing it, Beomgyu notices this and immediately helps him

"do you not know how to take this off yourself?" he lets out 

the blonde Prince smiles at the other "it's too complicated for me thankyou for helping" 

"no problem now go get change for me"   
  
  


Prince Beomgyu waits for him patiently for about some time and until the other came out, he felt his cheeks flush in red 

he walked out looking intensely good with the dark green sweater he gave him which made the Prince show his body proportions better, Beomgyu was small so as expected it would be tight for the other to wear

the blonde Prince went closer to him with a smile greeting on his face "why are you looking at me like that? do I look that good?" he says teasingly to him 

the little one scoffs "I haven't wore that for a very long time and.."

"I made it look better in your eyes didn't I Prince?" the blonde Prince let out 

Beomgyu closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly 

Taehyun giggles and reaches for his hands on his cheeks "you're very pretty Prince Beomgyu" he compliments him with no hesitation at all 

He doesn't know what to say back to the other at all and he felt the other touched his hands softly, he doesn't utter a word  
  
  


"let's go Prince, let's have breakfast" the blonde Prince said   
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  


The both went down headed to the dining area and was not at all surprise that they're the only once who are missing since they took a very long time

"Son you're finally here, come have a sit" Taehyun's father said as soon as he arrived- he just nods a response to him

Beomgyu how ever just immediately sat beside in between his sisters so he doesn't get noticed just standing anywhere and tries not to stand out to much

Queen Kang cleared her throat "son, aren't you going to say good morning to your Princess?" she asks him loudly on the table which made Beomgyu chuckle 

"oh- yah umm Good morning Princess" He greeted awkwardly 

"Good morning to you to Prince" she greeted back 

"can I ask? where were you last night I can't find you in your room" Princess Sinb questions him

"oh" Taehyun lets out 

Prince Beomgyu instantly looked down upon hearing her question, hoping for Prince Taehyun to answer this nicely 

"well... see I was so tired last night I couldn't remember" the blonde answers with a very forced smile 

"did you sleep with the Princess?" she questions more 

"of course not, if I did I would've been here already along with her" he says 

"oh that made sense" she responses, but then halted and realized something. She looked at Beomgyu and Taehyun again trying to question herself if ever they- _no way that's just a coincidence I'm sure of_ she told herself, she kept thinking more but brushed it off immediately knowing it's non of her business 

"Hi, how's your morning Prince Beomgyu" a familiar voice called that Prince Taehyun wasn't prepared for 

"oh, it's going fine Prince Taemin" he answers 

_of course it is, he was with me_ Taehyun thinks to himself while he boringly eats 

"great! are you busy later? if not would you want to-" 

"NO" a man shouted that made Prince Taemin's words cut off 

People on the table looked at him confusingly especially Beomgyu who was surprised 

"son... are you okay? do you need anything" 

Prince Taehyun felt like punching himself on the throat for embarrassing himself like that, he looked down and was fidgeting with his words. Beomgyu giggles at him

"I-ah I just really hate cheese yah!, I quite have bad memories with it and it shocked me to see it on my plate!" He explains confidently, in his surprise he didn't sound awkward at all he still manages to act cool 

"my apologize Prince Taehyun" Queen Choi lets out "maids, please put out the cheese on his plate immediately" she continues 

Prince Beomgyu laughed quietly at him and shakes his head with a pretend disappointed look on his face in front of him 

Prince Taehyun scoffs and winked at him secretly that made Beomgyu blush a little 

"about what you're asking Prince Taemin, I'm sorry I can't I'm pretty busy today" he tells him

"oh, that's okay Prince I understand" he lets out

Taehyun smiled under neat his face and nods frequently while he eats, Beomgyu smiles seeing the other happy again 

-

The Royal families meal is done and Taehyuns Mother invited him to talk privately, which their conversation didn't last for that long 

"yes Mother? what were you gonna tell me?" 

"starting today you'll be always by Princess Emma's side including the fact that you'll be sleeping with her since you two already got married" the Queen explains to him

He is quite not okay with what his Mother told him and his duty of being a husband with a wife he doesn't clearly love enough, but he nods slowly with a faint smile   
  
  


"of course Mother"   
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  


Prince Beomgyu was in his room sitting on his chair and was concentrated in doing things in front of his table, very concentrated that he didn't even notice that someone's beside him already

"hey Prince what are you up to?" 

"oh!" he lets out surprised while looking at him 

"are those accessories I see there?" Taehyun asks while he grabs another chair to sit beside him 

"ahh yes it is" he answers while he concentrates on the bracelet he's doing again 

"what are those for?" 

"this is a gift for my sister Yuju's upcoming birthday" Beomgyu answers 

"oh how sweet of you" 

"I didn't know a jewel can make another beautiful jewel" Taehyun says as he raps around his arms on his shoulders 

Beomgyu scoffs and looked at him "you said earlier you hated cheese but you're the cheesiest person I've known" 

The blonde Prince chuckles and shakes his head unbelievably "at first you seem so innocent and quiet, I didn't know you could be so" 

Beomgyu laughs "you deserved that, screaming on the dining table out of nowhere" 

Taehyun rolls his eyes "I couldn't help it, my brother is going to ask to hang out with you when I want to spend time with you more" 

He sighs "how about do that with my sister?" 

"really Prince?" he lets out very annoyed 

"it's true though, you're going to spend time with her more than you think you can't do anything about it" 

Prince Taehyun looks down and went out of his mood not knowing what to say back, the other quickly notices this so he quickly caresses his hair softly "aww my Prince it's okay, we could be together sometimes to it's fine" he said comforting him 

Taehyun instantly looked back at him and smiled while he grabs Beomgyu's chin "did you just finally called me _my Prince?"_ he asks 

Beomgyu turned red with his heart beating up "and so what? I got it from you I guess, you kept calling me that" he says as he looks away from him and went back to his work 

"My love don't be shy, I feel so great now that you called me that" he says as he touches Beomgyu's hair behind his ears 

"M-my love? just how many nicknames are you going to call me?" he flustered-ly asks 

"anything that makes your face red Prince"   
  
  
  
  


_


End file.
